What I've Done
by AnimeFanGirl2223
Summary: Shigaraki sees Bakugo beat up Midoriya on the playground when he's four years old and decides that they are exactly alike; he takes him back to All For One to make him strong-just like AFO had done for him.9 years later, Izuku 'escapes' and starts his path to be a hero at UA... But he's a tool, a weapon to be used. Shigaraki has aimed him right at the heroes.
1. Chapter 1

What I've Done:

Chapter 1

Midoriya stood trembling, gripping at the hem of his shirt so tightly that his knuckles turned white from the pressure. He tried his best to keep his lip from wobbling but to no avail. Still, he refused to step aside no matter how afraid he was.

"Stop it! You're making him cry, Kacchan!" he insisted, keeping himself firmly between Katsuki and child that his ex-best friend turned bully had been harassing.

The blonde looked momentarily taken aback before his expression morphed into a sinister smirk, hands smoking with anticipation. "Quirkless Izuku…" he taunted, "What are you going to do about it?"

"I-If you don't leave him alone… I'll… I'll stop you myself!" Midoriya responded boldly. His internal dialogue was much different, however; he knew he was no match for Bakugo one on one, and he certainly couldn't handle him with his two followers there as well.

He dared to let his eyes flicker away for a moment, hoping to catch the attention of one of the teachers that were supervising their after-school care. There was a brief overlap in their gaze, his expression pleading for help.

The woman simply rolled her eyes to herself and turned to continue the conversation she was having with her coworker, leaving Izuku to suffer through whatever it was Bakugo was planning on doing. The blonde saw the boy's desperate attempt at assistance though, his sneer growing.

"What's the matter, Deku?" he scoffed, "I thought you were going to stop me yourself!"

Midoriya snapped his attention back to his opponent, knees cracking together repeatedly as he gulped. _"I'm going to be a hero… I can do this!" _he tried to tell himself, his tiny fists coming up to either attack or defend. "I won't let you hurt him!"

The two boys behind Bakugo activated their quirks as well, following their leader as he descended upon his prey. Izuku didn't last two seconds before he was knocked back by a small blast, his classmates' fists soon following as he flinched and curled in on himself to try and get away.

Tears poured from his tightly shut eyes as they finally got tired or bored and let him be, the blonde scoffing another insult out as he gave him one last kick. Midoriya whimpered as he untensed and lay on his back, gazing around.

The boy he'd defended had left sometime during the scuffle, and the teachers were still pretending to have not noticed him getting beat into the ground. It was heartbreaking to know that he was worth so little simply because of genetic variation that left him without a superpower… even a purposeless quirk would have somehow made him more valuable.

All men were not created equal.

* * *

Shigaraki was just a teenager when he saw Midoriya for the very first time. The boy was small and weak, his cheek blackened with soot that had been smeared over a large, swelling bruise. But those brilliant emerald eyes were determined despite how they oozed fat tears.

He watched with great amusement as the child picked himself back up after taking a terrible beating, the three bullies finally leaving him to nurse his many wounds. Even the child he'd protected had left him there alone.

Tomura found himself walking over to the whimpering boy, towering above his four-year-old body almost ominously. "Why did you do that?"

Midoriya almost hunched over, eyes darting around as he searched for a parent or teacher to help him once again, 'Stranger Danger' practically written all over his fearful face.

"Come on, kid, I asked you why you took a beating for someone who didn't even bother to give you a hand afterward. Are you stupid or something?"

Izuku's prior fears were quelled at the insult and he sniffed in roughly, balling up his tiny fists in anger. "I'm going to be a h-hero!" he stated, "and… and heroes never back down!"

Tomura tilted his head some at the declaration, finding it endearing and yet completely pitiful at the same time. He'd heard the little gang leader call this child quirkless so he knew that the kid was spouting hot air just so that he could keep clinging onto hope in what would no doubt be a pathetic existence.

"Where's your parents, kid? Don't they know it's not safe for little children to play alone?" Shigaraki questioned further. He remembered his own past, being left on the side of the street covered in blood as everybody passed him by; no hero had come to aid him either.

"Mom has to be at work right now and my dad… well… he hasn't been home for a while… My after-school teachers are just over there though." Midoriya explained, his expression falling into sadness once more as he tugged at the hem of his dirt covered shirt.

Shigaraki's chapped lips sneered into a pleased grin and he kneeled down, holding out a hand. "That's too bad. My name is Tomura, what's yours?"

Izuku looked at the appendage suspiciously, the warnings adults had told him still present in his mind but almost overtaken with his childish curiosity and inherently trusting nature. He bit his lower lip and ultimately gripped two of the elder man's fingers, shaking them hesitantly. "I'm Izuku."

"Well, Izuku… How about I take you to the bathroom to help you clean up. You wouldn't want your mom to get upset about all the stains, would you?"

Midoriya panicked a little at the thought and shook his head quickly, accepting the teen's offer. He kept hold of his fingers, arm stretched up high as he was led away from the playground. It didn't even register that the one walking with him was texting something out as fast as he could with his free hand.

Tomura was practically vibrating with excitement when the boy's oblivious caretakers failed to notice one of their charges being taken off the playground. He held open the door to the on-site bathrooms as he'd offered, his dark grin growing when Kurogiri's warp gate opened just after.

Before Izuku could even understand the situation enough to scream, he was shoved through, Shigaraki following right after and disappearing without a trace.

* * *

Midoriya woke up sometime later, his head hurting. He couldn't remember exactly what had happened, but he had a bad feeling. He opened his drowsy lids, absently taking in a room that he didn't recognize.

The walls were bare and plain looking, with no window in sight. There was a small, child-sized desk and chair, and a little dresser in the corner. He sat up slowly, hands running over the warm, soft comforter he'd been tucked under.

"H-hello?" he whimpered quietly, tears forming when he realized he'd been tricked. "M-mom?"

Despite how wobbly his legs felt, he quickly scampered out of the plush bed, running to the door and tugging as hard as he could. It rattled quietly, but refused to budge, every failed attempt causing his panic to rise.

Just as he was about to start wailing, the lock clicked and the door came rushing towards him, knocking him back to his behind. He grunted weakly, staring wide-eyed at the person who'd come in. It was Tomura, his expression one of utter satisfaction.

"You really shouldn't stand behind doors, Izuku. You could get hurt if the wrong person came through them."

"W-where am I?" he questioned, the stare he was receiving causing a chill to run up his spine.

"You're home now, Izuku. Come on, Master wants to see you!"

Midoriya shook his head quickly, curling in on himself as the tears he'd been forming came pouring out. This wasn't his home; he wanted his mom and All Might action figures… he wanted his own room and to gorge himself on Katsudon just like he usually did.

But Tomura simply picked up his small struggling form and easily carried him away, squeezing him a little too tightly so that he wouldn't accidentally drop him and injure him even more. "Quiet down." He insisted, giving him an impatient shake after a few moments.

Izuku refused, however, his frantic thrashing consistent despite his fear and surprising exhaustion after sleeping. It wasn't until Shigaraki got him into a dim-lit room that he froze, a bone-rattling chill shooting up his spine once more.

He stared wide-eyed at the one who was already there, his little mind unable to handle the amount of terror he was feeling. The man's body was large and well built, seemingly normal looking in almost every way. But the aura he gave off was monstrous—so intensely dark that even Midoriya could pick up on it.

"So, this is the child you brought back with you, Tomura." The man hummed, his voice smooth but haunting.

"Yes, Master," Shigaraki responded. He twisted Midoriya in his arms until he could hold him out like a prize, letting his feet dangle as he gripped him under his armpits. "I want to keep him."

"Oh?" All For One chuckled. "Whatever for?"

"He's just like I was, Master… He was alone and tormented and no one came to save him. Those hero bastards did nothing just like with me," he explained. "I'm going to show him how wrong he is about heroes and then I'm going to teach him everything I can; I just know he's the perfect person to aid me in building a new world once we destroy this one."

AfO smiled as he stood, walking over to examine the still silently balling child. He reached out a large hand and put it straight on Izuku's messed-hair, his expression becoming more amused. "This one doesn't have a quirk..."

"I know that!" The teen snapped. "That's why I brought him here to you… Give him one!"

The elder chuckled at his protégé's insistence, taking his time as he poked at Midoriya's almost frail yet baby fat-covered body. There was simply no way that the kid would survive if he forced a quirk on him at this stage, but, perhaps Shigaraki had a point about raising him to be on their side.

"It will take time, Tomura… His body simply isn't ready to receive something like that just yet, but I will indulge your desire to possess and nurture this boy. What's his name?"

"It's… Wait… Hey kid, that little brat that beat you up called you Deku but you said your name is Izuku, right? So, which is it?"

Midoriya was already hyperventilating to the point of near unconsciousness, his throat clamped shut in paralyzing fear. The only movements he could get any part of his body to do were quivering twitches every so often.

"We can just interchange them and see which he responds to once he's calmed down." AfO dismissed, fully aware of his presence effect on adults. It was almost sad how frightened he made little kids. "Take him back to his room and let him get settled… It will likely be a while before he accepts these new living arrangements."

Shigaraki's lips split ear to ear in deranged happiness, quickly hugging Midoriya's limp yet tense form back to his chest as he hurried off. "We're going to be great friends, Izuku-Deku-whatever your name is. Just you wait."

* * *

Inko was inconsolable as she frantically searched the playground with police, heroes, and Katsuki's parents. She screamed for Izuku to come back to her, to stop playing such a cruel game. But she and everyone else knew that it was just a feeble attempt to not have to face reality.

Eventually, the Pro Hero 'Serum' showed up. She was most popular among detectives since her quirk allowed her to get anyone she interrogated to tell her the whole truth. Inko dropped to her knees before her, pleading with her to find her baby.

It made Serum's throat tighten a little to see someone so completely distressed. She marched up to the daycare teachers first, eyeing them with clear disdain. "What is your last memory of Izuku Midoriya?" she asked one.

The woman gulped as she felt her insides twisting, sweat starting to bead at her temple. "I… He was being bullied by Katsuki Bakugo and two others… Over there, by the swing set."

"What did you do about it?" Serum pushed.

"N-nothing… We… I didn't break it up."

"You what?" Inko shrieked in horror. "That's why my son kept coming home with fresh bruises and burns? He said they were all accidents! How could you have let—"

"Mam, please, I can assure you that steps will be taken in regards to this grave miscarriage of justice, but right now that isn't our primary goal," Serum interjected gently. "You there! Yeah, you. What's your name?"

"Uh… I'm Officer Tsukauchi, Ms. Serum…" the man fumbled, rushing up to her side.

"Could you please escort Mrs. Midoriya over to the picnic tables and keep her company?"

The young officer nodded dutifully and began leading the almost defeated yet visibly enraged woman away, her glare aimed straight at the shame-filled teachers. Once everything resettled, Serum continued interviewing everyone that had been present, even children if their parents allowed it.

By the time All Might had arrived on the scene, she had a pretty good idea of what had happened. "Mr. All Might, sir," she greeted. "This is most definitely an abduction."

The large hero grimaced; those were always the hardest to deal with since they not only involved helpless children but were difficult to trace. "Any leads?"

"I was able to piece together a general description of the assailant, but, no one saw anything after he took Izuku Midoriya into the bathrooms. I suspect he or an accomplice had a wormhole or warp type quirk. Still, I can't understand what they would have wanted him for…"

"What do you mean?" Toshi asked.

The woman gestured for him to come closer, keeping her voice low so as not to let anyone other than him hear. "As you're well aware, most abductions of children center around their quirk abilities now, but, this child had none. Furthermore, everyone here describes him as rather plain looking… Perhaps he was just an easy target?"

All Might sighed heavily at the information; without a quirk and no obvious reason for why he was taken, it would be even harder to find evidence of him anywhere in the world. At least with extremely distinctive features or powers, someone might recognize them.

He turned to look over his shoulder at the boy's mother, watching as she sobbed onto the officer's shoulder with abandon. The two made eye contact, and Tsukauchi tightened his grip on the woman's shaking form… They weren't going to find him…


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, for the first time EVER I'm going to start mixing in some First Person POV (Specifically Izuku at this point).**

**Something is wrong with my computer and I can't use Word, so, I can only update stories that I have chapters submitted as documents on Fanfiction or A03, so, just a heads up!**

**I'll be tweeting about when chapters will come out/new story ideas/taking story requests on Twitter. I can't insert a link to my page since it keeps getting tagged with 'NoFollow', but my account is AGirl2223! Follow me and I'll follow you!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What I've Done

Chapter 2

**~Time-Skip: 2 Years (Izuku is 6)~**

Midoriya sat quietly on his bed, knees tucked under his chin as he waited endlessly for someone to come and see him. At first, all he'd done was try to find new and creative ways to get out of the small room he'd been locked in, but those attempts dwindled with each failure until he simply gave up on the notion of escape.

His life was scheduled and predictable, the clock that Tomura had put on his wall ticking away maddeningly.

6:30 AM—Morning Alarm

6:30 AM to 7:00 AM—Get Ready for the Day

7:00 AM to 7:30 AM—Breakfast

7:30 AM to 12:30 PM—Independent Study

12:30 PM to 1:00 PM—Lunch

1:00 PM to 5:00 PM—Physical Training

5:00 PM to 5:30 PM—Dinner

5:30 PM to 8:00 PM—'Free Time'

8:00 PM to 10:00 PM—Independent Study

10:00 PM to 10:30 PM—Get Ready for Bed

10:30 PM—Bedtime

The words were neatly printed on a paper above his desk, reminding him of what he was supposed to be doing at all times. He'd already finished eating his dinner, so, he knew his 'free time' was about to start. What that really meant was being forced to sit with Tomura and the Master while they spoke to him about what was wrong with the world… about how heroes were the cause of such failures and atrocities.

Initially, Izuku had completely refused to participate in anything. He'd pick at the food they brought for days until he became too starved to turn it down, leave his schoolwork sitting idle on his desk, and simply kick and scream until they let him stay in his 'room' during the training and free-time periods.

But after awhile his resilience started waning. There was nothing for him to do other than sleep in his bare living space unless he focused on the beginner's level books they'd left for him and even that couldn't satiate the intense isolation he experienced.

Midoriya didn't want to but he eventually allowed Tomura to escort him to the training room and to the Master's office. Of course, he'd plopped himself down on the ground and stubbornly refused to do anything he was ordered to. He'd also determinedly rebutted everything they said for months, the elder being far more patient with his defiant outbursts than Shigaraki, though their punishments were equally painful.

Eventually, Tomura had come and had a talk with him, explaining in his own deranged way that either he'd do as he was told or he'd be left alone in the room and have his meals slipped under the door flap until he behaved.

Again, Izuku exhibited unnatural determination for anyone, but especially for his age. He made it a couple more months in total solitude before he couldn't stand it anymore and tearfully begged through the door to be let out.

The first step in breaking down who he was had been completed when he finally caved to their demands, giving meager attempts at exercise and sitting quietly during the 'talks' with All For One… He just didn't know it at the time.

* * *

**~Switching to Izuku's POV~**

"Tomura?" I call hesitantly, standing with my ear to the door to try and hear any movement in the hall. "It's already 5:45 PM… I've been good, haven't I? Why can't I come out?"

All I hear is silence and it makes something in my chest twist with discomfort. I didn't do as much as I was supposed to during my exercise time, but I'm sure I didn't do any less than usual so I don't know why I'm being punished. I bite my lower lip nervously, wondering if I'm going to see anyone the rest of the night; I'm so lonely...

There are already tears forming in my eyes as I press my forehead against the wood. "Please let me out for a little bit… I swear I'll be better tomorrow… What do I have to do to— Oomph!" The door opens unexpectedly and I get knocked down, but I hardly care because it means someone's here.

"Damnit, Deku…" Tomura murmurs at me with a disapproving glare. He reaches down to pick me up then proceeds to dust me off, still scolding me. "What have I told you about standing in front of doors?"

I lower my head with shame, wiping the snot and tears dripping down my face on my sleeve. "S-sorry, Tomura…" I apologize quietly, "I got worried when you weren't on time… You're never late."

"Eh? Is that what's got you so upset? I guess I'm sorry too then. Come on, Master is waiting for us."

Nodding, I reach up to hold Tomura's hand, letting him lead me down the familiar halls. I don't really like having him hold on to me, but the metal they used to put around my wrists and ankles hurt, so, this is better. It took almost a year and a half for me to give up on trying to slip out of his grip which seems silly now; there was no way I was going to get loose.

"Why were you late?" I ask, gazing up at him in confusion.

"I was busy; mind your own business," Tomura growls as me, his fingers tightening painfully around my hand.

I wince from the ache but clamp my mouth shut; pushing him when he's like this is dangerous. When Tomura gets mad, he usually uses his quirk and 'Decay' is super scary to watch. I saw him use it on a man once and couldn't sleep for days—maybe even weeks. He hasn't used it on me yet though… If I do something that upsets him, then I get hit, burned, or cut in some way; it hurts but I don't think it's as bad as his power would be.

Master always smiles when I walk into the room and today is no different, but this time he does quirk his eyebrow at Tomura. I don't know what it is supposed to mean though.

"I took care of it, Master…" he states, his tone still harsh like it had been with me.

I really want to know what's going on because it seems special, but it's not worth getting sent back to my room. In any case, Master turns to me after I sit and gives me another encouraging smile.

"Deku, have you heard of quirk marriages?" he asks.

I shake my head that I haven't and scoot forward in my chair, doing my best to listen like I'm supposed to. Tomura said that he'd been busy and that it wasn't something I'd done, but, my free time was still cut short by fifteen minutes. It couldn't hurt to behave just to make sure.

"Well…" Master continues, "It's just another example of why heroes are the cause of so many atrocities in this world. This is what they did in order to gain more power and influence…"

* * *

Hitoshi Shinso sobbed loudly as he sat in the police station, his heart aching with loss. Hours before, he'd been pulled out of his kindergarten class and taken into custody by All Might himself only to be told that his mother had been killed in the line of duty.

He'd never known his father, but supposedly the man was a Pro Hero as well—Not that he really cared at that moment anyway. He couldn't understand why she'd been attacked since she mostly worked in interrogation.

The officers around him whispered about the battle that had taken place, lamenting about the hole that would be left in their units now that Serum was gone. It made Shinso angry; she wasn't just a useful tool, she was his mom!

He glared at them whenever they'd glance in his direction, his purple, tear-filled eyes silently telling them how much he blamed them for whatever had happened.

"He's right over here…" All Might stated, his shushed yet still loud voice catching Shinso's attention.

The boy didn't cease his crying, but quieted some, wondering what was happening now. There was another man trailing after, his face set in discomfort and surprise.

"Young Hitoshi…" All Might cooed as he crouched his large form down. "I'd like you to meet someone. This is Shouta Aizawa, your father."

Shinso's jaw couldn't have dropped any farther, mind going blank.

"Uh… hey…" Aizawa called. He reached out his hand slowly, almost as if he was afraid to touch the child. "It's nice to meet you Hitoshi…"

When Shinso finally regathered his thoughts he snarled, slapping the appendage away with disdain. "I don't have a dad! I want my mom!" he screamed, waterworks starting up again.

The scruffy and tired looking pro winced from the reaction, allowing All Might to tug him away for a moment. "This is a really bad idea…"

"He just lost his mother today… he needs you, Eraserhead."

Aizawa shook his head vigorously, unable to look away from his son as he sobbed on the bench he'd been left at. He'd had a one night stand with Serum six years prior and had been given no indication that any child came from their hook-up. He said as much to Toshinori, gulping at the responsibility thrust onto him.

"We're all well aware of that…" All Might explained. "Serum left all the details in her will; you were both young and she didn't want to burden you. But now she's gone and you're who she requested as his caretaker. Do you accept?"

Shouta ran his hand through his tangled hair, far too overwhelmed. He'd woken up that morning wondering if it was even worth cooking dinner since it was only him and now he actually had to prepare and plan to take care of another person.

It wasn't as if he didn't want the boy; after all, Hitoshi was his son. But, to take on a six-year-old who just lost the sole caregiver in their life? That was a lot.

"What happened to Serum? She wasn't a battle Pro so what was she doing fighting with a villain?"

"According to Officer Tsukauchi, she was following a new lead on an old abduction case… Unfortunately, whatever she found she took to her grave. The case file has gone missing and we weren't able to deduce anything but the villain's quirk from the fighting area. All we know is that whoever she clashed with has a disintegration power."

Shouta lowered his head and nodded. Even though they'd only actually met a few times, that seemed exactly like something Serum would do; she never could leave something alone even if everyone else had already given up hope. It just didn't seem right that such a pure-hearted action had led to this outcome.

"I… I mean it's just… he doesn't seem to like me…"

Yagi slapped a large hand on his shoulder, giving it an encouraging squeeze. "He's confused, angry, sad, and doesn't understand what's happening or why. Show him you love him and give him time; he'll come around."

Aizawa swallowed hard once more and walked over, his nerves fired up. "Okay… let's try this again…"

* * *

Tsukauchi took a deep breath as he approached the Midoriya residence, doing his best to put on a brave face even though internally he was disheartened. It didn't seem fair for someone like Inko to have such terrible fortune, but he supposed it was realistic; the kind were always subjected to cruelty.

He knocked lightly, and stood tall, giving her a nod when she answered. "Mrs. Midoriya…"

"Oh, Officer Tsukauchi!" she exclaimed, her downcast expression brightening. "Have you brought news about my Izuku? Have you found him?"

He gulped and forced himself to maintain eye contact, wishing that he could look away at what he knew would be devastation. "No mam, but may I come in please."

The woman paled considerably, her body beginning to shake as her smile fell and she stepped aside. She let him lead the way into the kitchen; he'd been by at least once a month since her son's abduction and was familiar with the layout.

"T-tea?" she stuttered, gesturing to her stove nervously.

"No, thank you. It's… It's best if you sit down."

Inko only made it a step before her wobbling legs gave out, the man quickly stepping forward to catch her before she hit the tile. He helped her to the table and maneuvered her into one of the chairs, pulling another up close so that he could sit and hold her shaking hands steady.

"The last time I stopped by, I told you that Serum had new intel about the man who possibly kidnapped Izuku… The information was feeble at best, so, she decided to pursue it alone. Earlier today I got a call from the city she'd gone to saying that she'd been slain. I'm—"

Inko burst out into tears before he could continue, not needing to hear anymore. Whatever she'd uncovered must have been worth killing over, but that didn't help her get her son back at this point. She silently cursed everyone and everything for taking Izuku from her… even herself.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Midoriya…" Tsukauchi continued, his voice almost breathless with regret. Part of him wished he'd never told her about the lead; it might have been easier for her not to have hope when it was so quickly snatched away.

"Y-you w-on't give u-up, right?" she sobbed, her big, watering green eyes turning towards him pleadingly. "P-please..."

The officer shook his head and pulled her forward into him, holding her as she clung to his uniform. "Of course not; If there's even the slightest chance that Izuku can be found then I won't ever stop looking."

He closed his eyes, repeating that mantra in his head over and over so that it would become part of him. Serum wasn't a fighting hero, but that didn't mean she was a pushover either. Whoever had fought with her was strong with a devastating quirk… more than that, they were ruthless. They'd done so much damage to her body with their disintegration power that it wasn't even recognizable anymore.

If someone like that had Izuku in their clutches, it made finding him that much more urgent. Tsukauchi wouldn't tell Inko, but he feared what could be happening to her son.

* * *

**~Izuku's POV~**

I'm really tired after coming back from visiting Master, but I can't sleep… something that happens a lot even though I don't have anything else to do. Usually, it's because I'm scared that I'll have another nightmare but right now it's because I miss my mom.

If I was home right now, she'd be tucking me under my All Might blanket and reading me a story about heroes. Sometimes I wonder if she's forgotten about me since I've been gone so long, but I won't believe it. She loves me; she said I'm her world, her little Izuku.

I know I can't escape on my own, but someday they'll let me out. That's what finally helps me drift off… the thought of getting to see her again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Oomph... That was a lot going on... but it's important later I swear XD Please tell me what you think!**

**Check out some of my other stories in this series and otherwise if you're interested!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update anything! If you follow me on Twitter ( AGirl2223) *I have 55 followers now lol #Popular*, then you know my laptop was stolen from me at work and I just saved up enough to buy this new one I'm using now! **

**I actually can't wait to get to some of the later chapters of this story though, (some of them were saved from mysteriously disappearing while others weren't...). ****In any case, I'm still working on Call Me Deku but will have a chapter up this week if it kills me lol**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What I've Done

Chapter 3

_**~Time-Skip: 1 Year (Izuku is 7)~**_

"_I don't think I can keep going!" _my mind races while I run as fast as I can around the gym. Over and over I circle the area because Tomura is shouting at me to do another, then another, and another… If this doesn't end soon, I'm definitely going to pass out.

"One more, then you're done!" I hear him call.

There's a part of me that still doesn't think I'll be able to do it, but I will myself to try anyway. Pushing myself to the absolute limit, I make it just before the finish line before my legs give out. It's a strange feeling actually—they went numb a few laps ago so I don't feel the scraps on my knees, but when I look back I can see blood oozing.

That doesn't mean I'm not in pain. The burning in my muscles became so bad that I think I just stopped feeling it, but my lungs and pounding head are a different story. I'm so close though and Tomura is looking at me expectantly; I can't disappoint him… I don't want to be hurt again. But no matter how much I struggle, my legs simply will not move. I do the only thing I can think of and reach out with my arms, digging my broken nails into the concrete to inch forward.

Tomura calls me pitiful a lot and I'm sure this is one of the moments he probably thinks it, but I don't care. With a final desperate grasp, I manage to slam the tips of my fingers on the white line. _"I did it!"_ I scream, or at least that was what I meant to do… it feels like my ears are underwater. Then everything goes dark.

I wake up sometime later and even before I open my eyes something is different. I scrunch up my nose from the strange feeling on my face and slowly blink, trying to get my bearings. Words can't describe how surprised I am—I'm outside. The sun is shining down on me and wind is rustling my still sweaty hair; it feels so nice.

"You did well, Deku," Tomura tells me.

Maybe if I had the energy, I'd smile, but as it is, I don't think I could move a single muscle even if I tried. It's comfortable leaning against Tomura's arm, so I stay put and hope that my mouth with eventually make enough saliva for me to swallow; my throat is so dry it feels like it's cracking.

There's a bottle touching my lips moments later and I realize that Tomura is holding it there for me to drink from. I chug greedily, reaching up to take hold of it once I'm sure I won't spontaneously fall unconscious again. The water certainly makes me feel better, but my head is still throbbing and there's this pulsating ache in my legs that gets worse whenever I try moving them; I need something to distract me from it.

"Tomura?"

"Hm?"

"Where are we?"

Tomura scoffs at me and gestures widely at the area as if it were obvious. "This is your home; I already told you that… Come on, I thought you were smart."

"Mmm but you never let me go outside… I haven't even gotten to look out a window since I got here…" I respond, setting my now empty bottle down so that I can run my fingers through the soft grass beneath me. It feels stiff and prickly but in a good way… it's hard to describe but I'm so grateful to touch it again.

"Heh" Tomura snorts, "You've been doing a lot better recently so I thought you should be rewarded. I can take you back in if you're—"

"No! No… Please, I want to stay out here for a bit longer."

I'm slightly panicking at the thought of having to go back inside so soon, especially if it's because I opened my big mouth and upset Tomura. He's smirking at me though and reaches under my arms to maneuver me onto his lap so that I'm leaning back onto his chest.

"Fine."

I completely relax and keep my still small fingers clasped onto the arm that's wrapped around my stomach, listening to the gentle sounds of nature and basking in the warming glow of the mid-day sun. It looks like spring, maybe, but the flowers and leaves are all vibrant and colorful in ways I can't remember them being before. Everything even smells better than the last time I was outside. My head throbs when I do it, but I snort in the scents to see if I remember coming across them before.

"You know I care about you, right Deku?" Tomura asks me after a time, breaking the silence I was so enjoying as his lips move in my forever messy mop of curls. I hate this conversation because it always leads to the same thing and I can't stop myself from preemptively tensing even as I nod.

"Tell me why I brought you here then." He orders, twisting my chin back and up so that I'm forced to look at him in the eye.

"You brought me here because I'm just like you, Tomura. I was being bullied by people who should have been my friends and ignored by the people who should have been protecting me. You wanted to keep me safe from that and so you brought me here to make me strong like Master did for you."

Every word falls from my lips just as smoothly as they always do when Tomura asks me that question; it was one of the things I was forced to memorize almost immediately after being brought here. I didn't believe them at all at first, but, saying them now only gives me minimal feelings of resistance in my chest; they're starting to make sense.

"That's right. No one other than Master and I care about you so don't be stupid and think otherwise. We're all you have in this world until we turn it to ash and rebuild it in our image… got it?"

I nod, but the arm on my small ribcage jerks inward while his fingers clamp tightly on my jaw and I don't even have to wonder if I'm going to bruise from this; it's hard to even breathe.

"Not good enough! Say it!" Tomura growls, maintaining his tight grip and even increasing it some.

"AH—OW—You're the only ones that care about me! No one else does!" I squeak frantically, tears burning into my eyes as I feel my bones straining not to fracture. This is the first time he's ever made me do anything other than nod in agreement with that part; I don't understand why I was punished before being told I was expected to speak.

Tomura immediately releases the intense pressure and smiles at me while I wheeze in air and carefully hug the tender area. "There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" he asks, giggling like we'd been playing a game. He growls when I shake my head and I feel his arm starting to press back into me, forcing a very loud and panicked 'No!' from my lips.

"That's better, Deku. Master says part of the reason you're so disobedient is that I give you too much freedom for a pet. From now on you don't talk unless you're directly spoken to and I expect you to verbally respond to me whenever I ask you something, got it?"

I have to suppress a very powerful urge to whimper as I meekly reply with "Yes, Tomura." My whole body aches at this point and I have to sniffle back the cries of despair that are always clawing at the back of my throat and yanking on the depths of my subconscious. _"Someone save me…Please!"_

* * *

Tsukauchi sat at his work desk with one hand yanking on his dark hair, struggling to come up with anything of use. It was past five already, but he always stayed late whether he received overtime or not in order to put effort into the case that haunted him so deeply.

It frustrated him greatly that he hadn't been able to get anything more than he'd had a year prior on Izuku's whereabouts. He couldn't help but blame himself for the lack of traction; his quirk was 'lie detector' so he was able to tell if anyone was being untruthful to him. But unlike Serum whose quirk forced the people she talked with to tell her what they knew, his relied on them talking to begin with. In short, if he couldn't get the people he was interrogating to answer then his quirk was essentially useless.

"Tsukauchi?" a soft voice called, pulling him from his self-defeating thoughts.

He turned quickly in his chair, finding none other than Inko behind him. "Oh, Ms. Midoriya… Please tell me I didn't forget about a meeting between us!"

The woman laughed slightly and shook her head, stepping closer to him as he stood and pulled a chair over. "It's nothing like that… I just had a feeling that you were here late again and so I thought I'd come by and well… It's your birthday today, isn't it? April 4th?"

Naomasa blanked for a moment and then scrambled to pull out his personal phone, sweat-dropping at the many missed calls he had from his younger sister; he'd need to call her back later that night and apologize for having his ringer silenced.

"I-it appears it is my birthday, yes." He stuttered out, utterly flustered that he'd forgotten such a thing.

Inko bit her bottom lip slightly, but carefully lifted up the bag she'd been carrying and withdrew a simple homemade cake. "I know it isn't much…"

The man felt his jaw go slack as he blinked at the neatly done pastry, finding it hard to come up with words to describe how grateful he was for the delicate 'Happy Birthday' written in green across the center. "Ms. Midoriya, this is… thank you, this is so kind of you."

"It was no trouble," she responded, her cheeks tinting from the complement. "And please, call me Inko; we've known each other for years now."

Tsukauchi's ears grew pink as he held out his hand to shake as if they were meeting for the very first time, "As long as you call me Naomasa."

* * *

_**~Time-Skip: 2 Years (Izuku is 9)~**_

I've been pacing back and forth in my room for hours upon hours by this point and my shins throb from the repetition, but I can't stop. Tomura still hasn't come to get me… No one has come by at all since my lunch was dropped off yesterday.

I check the clock again and gulp; it's almost my bedtime. Somewhere in my mind, I realize that I haven't eaten and only sparsely slept in the past thirty-something hours, but it hardly matters when compared to the anxiety I feel.

"Did I do something wrong? Bad?" I murmur to myself. "I don't think I did anything I wasn't supposed to… I even made a perfect score on the last test Master gave me…"

It's all I can do not to burst out into another sobbing fit and I rub my eyes, trying to find some fault in my behavior great enough to warrant this kind of solitude. My insides are twisting to think that I might have disappointed Tomura and All For One so much; I've grown attached to them…

The door slams open all at once and Tomura rushes in, grabbing me tightly as he twists and pulls me back out of the room. "Come on. Move your feet, Deku!" he orders through clenched teeth.

I rush to comply despite how startled I am, almost running to keep up with his fast pace and much longer legs. My eyes rise to Tomura's face and I'm shocked to see that he's been crying too—his usually dark, blood-colored eyes are red-rimmed and puffy. There's even still streaks down his cheeks with moisture that I've never seen him have before.

I want to ask Tomura what's wrong so badly but I can't bring myself to speak. Though I resisted at first, everything is so much better if I just do what he and All For One want me to. They have a lot of rules that I have to follow and every time I learn one and obey it, there's another added on. The 'no speaking unless spoken to' rule was especially difficult and painful to internalize but I won't dare break it now.

I do, however, squeak slightly when we start up a flight of stairs since Tomura is climbing two at a time and I can't stop tripping. The result is another harsh growl and tug on my already stinging wrist but my attention shifts to the figure waiting in the doorway at the very top. It's Kurogiri, one of the few people I've met since I came here; he looks just as distraught as Tomura.

"Warp us both, now."

I flinch from Tomura's viciously toned demand and bite back the urge to whimper, submissively keeping my head low to avoid making his already flared temper worse. The warp gate opens and I let myself get dragged inside blindly only to blink in confusion right after.

The room we were teleported to is dark and smells like the antiseptic rub Tomura puts on my injuries to keep them from getting infected. I'm immediately nervous since the only time I'm in rooms like this is when I've trained too hard or been punished too severely… and when I was told I was quirkless for the very first time.

I don't have long to dwell on my discomfort though because Tomura starts moving again and yanks me with him, using his free hand to rub the freshly falling tears from his face. It's only then that I notice a lone bed at the very end of the rather large room… that I recognize a familiar form attached to more cords than I think I can count laying limply on it.

"M-Master All For One?" I squeak without thinking, wrenching myself free from Tomura so that I can run forward to his bedside. I'm still small for my age and barely tall enough to peer down at All For One's face, struggling to stay on my toes.

Tomura is behind me moments later though and squeezes his hands under my armpits to lift me. My neck jerks as he gives me a harsh shake, momentarily disorienting me until he leans me over his heavily bandaged father figure.

"This is what heroes do," he hisses in my ear. "This is what All Might did to our Master!"

I gasp in total shock, my nose just inches above the blood-soaked bandages covering AFO's face. It can't be true… It can't! No matter how many times I sat through the 'talks' about the failures and inconsistencies in heroes, I always have maintained a glimmer of hope that they are wrong…

"_All Might is supposed to save people! Not… not do this…" _

I feel my own eyes begin burning with angry, betrayed tears and I tangle my fists in the sheet covering All For One. "W-why?"

Tomura yanks me back and sets me down roughly, kneeling to get on my level as he re-grabs my upper arms and gets in my face. "I told you, Deku. Heroes are just government instruments of violence and All Might is the worst of them. Look at what he did to our Master! They're what's wrong with society. Do you understand, now? Do you?"

Another sniveling whimper escapes my lips from the ache in my arms and the losing battle in my mind. It feels like something inside me is breaking—like a part of me is collapsing in on itself. Any resistance I've clung to for five long years shrivels up and dies the longer I look between AFO's broken body and Tomura.

I wiggle my arms up until I'm released then fling them around Tomura's neck, crushing my nose into his collarbone. "I understand, Tomura! I hate them! I hate heroes and I hate All Might the most! I want them to pay for hurting Master!"

He holds me close and pets my unruly hair as he too starts crying once more. His forehead drops to my shoulder and I can feel his body shuddering with rage, but I know he's comforted that I finally see the truth. We'll bring this world to its end… together.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading! :) let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

***Squeals* I'm so pumped to get this chapter out! :) Also... Still loving my growing keychain collection so I'll be posting links to the 'stores' on Etsy that I constantly stalk for new merch XD**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What I've Done

Chapter 4

**_~Izuku is 13-ish~_**

"Answer me, damnit!" Tomura hisses loudly, giving me a rough shake to pull me from my thoughts. "What the hell were you thinking about? You shouldn't stare off into space and forget your surroundings; what if I'd been a 'hero' about to attack you, huh?"

I immediately drop from my desk chair to my knees and lower my head with shame. "I apologize, Tomura; I didn't realize I was doing it again."

'Beaming' as Master calls it is one of my biggest problems. When I'm left alone, I start thinking about something and completely disassociate from the outside world. It's great when it comes to passing the time, but Tomura has little patience and has punished me repeatedly for failing to respond to him immediately.

This time he rolls his eyes and musses my hair though. "We're going to see Master about your assignment and I don't have time to teach you a lesson, so I guess I'll let it slide."

I nod and stand, keeping my gaze down while I wait for my instructions.

"Have I told you that you have adorable little elven ears?" Tomura coos distractedly, gently tucking one of my curls behind my ear. His perpetually ice-cold fingers trail down my jawline next until they reach my chin, lifting it up slightly. "Yes, Tomura."

He smiles and runs his thumb across my bottom lip, leaning down to kiss my forehead. Despite his extremities being cold, his breath is anything but; it heats my skin as it washes past his cracked lips. But soon the sensation is gone.

He grabs my hand and starts leading me out of my room, only I can hear him grumbling about how much he hates waiting. I know what he's talking about and dare to speak without permission; if I say the right thing, I'll please him and that is my sole purpose in this life. "I'm sorry… I would be older for you if I could be." His grin returns and I know I've done well.

"I guess it's not too long now;" he responds with a gleam in his eye—one that I recognize, but don't completely grasp yet. "You have more important things to worry about right now though."

"I will make you proud, Tomura," I assure quietly.

He kisses my head again then nods for Kurogiri to warp us to Master's new lair, pushing me in front of him. It's so similar to the first time I was brought before All For One—like I'm being presented as he holds and rubs my shoulders. Master is resting his cheek on his large fist as he gestures for me to come closer which I don't hesitate to do, kneeling before him humbly.

"I'm told your dossiers on Mt. Lady and Kamui Woods are quite detailed; You've done well, Deku." He hums, petting my bowed head gently. My eyes flutter closed as I suppress the urge to tremble and sigh with contentedness; I'd do anything to make them happy.

"Tomura…" he calls next, turning his attention away. "Do you think he's ready?"

I feel a tap on my head when Tomura steps up behind me and stand, letting him begin rubbing my shoulders once more. "Yes Master," he responds, leaning in closer to speak just behind my ear. "You won't fail us… Will you, Deku?"

"No Tomura, Master."

All For One stands and towers above my still small frame, a wave of power vibrating the air. Tomura takes a step back almost fearfully, but I don't—I can't. I haven't been given permission to move yet so I must stay still. I pointedly keep my gaze glued to the floor though and do my best to present a submissive posture.

It apparently isn't enough or simply doesn't matter because I choke when his calloused hand slips around my throat and lifts me into the air. It's tight and painful, but I can still get in shallow breaths. I'd reflexively grabbed onto his wrist when my feet left the floor and I will myself to let go, limply dangling despite how it strains my neck and spine.

"Come, Tomura…" he orders once I'm sufficiently compliant, his voice smooth and amused. "He looks too healthy."

My eyes flutter closed in resignation; it doesn't take a genius to figure out I'm about to be hurt, but I can't figure out what I've done wrong. Tomura had said that we were going to see Master to talk about if I was ready for my role in his Grand Plan and he'd praised me when we arrived…

_"I'm being sent out to re-assimilate."_ I realize just as we enter a training room, snapping my eyes back open.

Master chuckles as he sets me down, petting my cheek while I gasp in air and cough. "Such a smart little pet."

After all this time I still can't figure out how he knows what is going on around him without being able to see. As far as I know, he doesn't have a mind-reading quirk or something like that. I don't have time to stay awed by his skills, however, because the hand that he'd been showing me affection with balls up and cracks across my skull.

* * *

There's a clock on the wall that I glance at every so often while the blows continue to rain down. After almost an hour, I'm struggling to stand back up at all. Master used some of his quirks, diversifying the injuries and subsequently the pain I experience.

The only thing that's kept me conscious up to this point has been the meek doctor that rushes in periodically to heal me. It's not at all a complete mending though, more like a 'now you won't die' stopgap. I've already figured out that the goal is to give the appearance of a consistent string of recent physical trauma; it's been a while since I was truly punished so most of my injuries are at least a few months if not years old. If I'm going to pretend I 'escaped' it has to look like I wasn't being treated well.

By the time they finish, my skin is a mess of colors ranging from black to purple, green, yellow, and the natural pale. Blood fills my nostrils and mouth, and the open wounds in various states of repair ooze and ache, making me even more lightheaded. They're proud of me though; I kept getting up no matter how hard I hit the ground… This isn't the worst beating I've received so I was prepared.

I utilized a tactic I'd picked up years ago—I simply retreat into the depths of my mind similarly to when I'm 'beaming', only this is far harder to pull me out of. The pain, though still severe, is dulled just enough to make it bearable.

I don't realize a portal has opened before my wobbling form until I'm already through it, the unfamiliar sounds of a city jarring me back to reality and letting me know they're satisfied with my appearance. Tomura is a step behind me as I stagger out of his way, his fingers gripping the back of my shirt collar tightly to steady my uncoordinated gate.

"Tell me why I chose you." He demands sharply, wrenching my throbbing jaw towards him and forcing me to look him in the eye.

"You saved me because I'm just like you. I was being bullied by people who should have been my friends and ignored by the people who should have been protecting me. You wanted to keep me safe from that and so you brought me home with you to make me strong like Master did for you… You're the only one who cares for me, Tomura." I recite obediently.

He grins at me in that dark, sneering way he does and gives me an approving nod. "That's right; now go and prove your worth. You know what you have to do…"

With one last squelching kiss to my head, he steps back into the portal, leaving me behind. I'm dazed and disoriented, but I've gone over my role so many times I'm certain I could do it while delirious. My bare feet sting from the broken glass bottles lying around but I continue to stumble out of the alley.

I don't recognize where I am when I finally see a street sign, but it doesn't matter. In this case, it's probably better that I remain uncertain and lost as it leaves one less thing I have to fabricate. There aren't many people out since it's so late, and the people I do see ignore me as I start hobbling in a random direction. Judging by the rather decrepit buildings I'm passing, this is a particularly rough part of whatever city I was warped to... maybe they're used to seeing a beat-up teenager wandering around?

"Hey kid!" a voice rings out, making me pause. I was trying to block out how much pain I was in so that I could keep moving, but it seems like that also had the unintended effect of making me less aware of everything else too.

I turn slowly to see who was calling out to me and what they want, finding a scruffy looking man with a white scarf and yellow goggles. "_Shouta Aizawa, also known as Eraserhead…"_ I surmise, blinking up at the clearly worried man. I've studied this particular Pro in detail and know every weakness and strength of his quirk; as far as heroes go, this one is formidable.

"Kid… What happened to you? Are you alright?" he asks while he hesitantly steps closer, pushing his yellow goggles up to his forehead to get a better look at my face. "Wait…" he continues almost suspiciously, eyes narrowing as his fingers come up to wipe some of the dried blood and dirt from my cheeks before fingering a few of my thoroughly wild curls. My stomach starts to hurt from the touch; Tomura has made it clear he's the only one allowed to get near me.

"It can't be… Are you really—kid, what's your name?" he asks, making my heart stutter strangely. _"Does he recognize me?" _I wonder, swallowing some of the blood that had accumulated in my sore throat. I don't respond though… I just keep quietly staring up at him while I process the situation.

* * *

Nine years.

It's been nine years since Tomura came to save me and most of that time I was isolated. Outside of him and Master, there were only a handful of people I was even allowed to see and generally, they ignored my presence as if I wasn't there at all. Solitude I can handle, sometimes even appreciate, but this? I have no idea what I'm supposed to do even though Tomura told me I was ready.

The small room is full, everyone bumping into each other as they continue snapping pictures, swabbing, and damn near screaming as if I can't hear them. There are policemen talking to Aizawa—talking to me. I'm allowed to speak if I'm directly spoken to, but I can't for the life of me figure out what they're saying; everything is too loud… too chaotic. So, I do nothing. I sit quietly on the hospital bed I'd been put on and stare at the far wall, completely shut down.

"Everybody shut up!"

I flinch from the sudden, much louder voice that rings out over the already deafening collage of sounds. My eyes snap in the direction it came from, searching for the source but I can't find it; there are too many people blocking my line of sight.

"Hitoshi." I hear Aizawa growl, pushing past the officer he'd been speaking to. "What did I tell you—"

"All this commotion is upsetting him—look."

All eyes turn back to me and to the vitals machine I'm hooked up to. I covertly look as well, finding that my heart rate is indeed giving away the stress I'm under.

"You assholes were being so loud you couldn't hear the machine beeping," the voice continues, finally stepping into view.

I wasn't expecting what I see. Purple hair, purple eyes, notable signs of insomnia driven fatigue… and he appears to be around my age. I can't help but immediately wonder what his quirk is—if he has one at all—my focus shifting solely to him.

"Shit. Alright, why don't we give Midoriya a break for the night…" Aizawa concludes, seemingly brushing off the rather insulting statement. The officers nod and begin filing out, eventually leaving me with Aizawa and this 'Hitoshi'.

"I've got to deal with this circus; why don't you stay here with Midoriya until I'm done then we'll go home." The Pro continues, piquing my interest.

_"So, this is his son?"_ I muse, finding that there is a familiarity in the exhausted, bored expression on both of their faces. The teen waves his father off and carefully tugs a chair close to my bed, pulling the contraption they call a food tray along as well. I've long since returned my eyes to the wall ahead of me, but in my periphery can see him crisscrossing his legs like a child and slouching his elbow on the rolling table so that he can lazily prop his chin up.

"The Pro that rescued you is my dad…" he explains as he opens the book he'd carried in with him. "Great with fighting crime but terrible with people… I'm Hitoshi Shinso, by the way."

I blink, unsure of what I should do. Nothing in particular is coming to mind for what to say back, but I'm aware that Tomura wants me to assimilate so that I can spy for him. I guess there must have been some hint that I was at a loss though because he's speaking again a few moments later.

"It's cool if you don't talk; I don't have to either if you don't want me to…" he drawls.

Well, I'm no longer overwhelmed but now I'm plagued with confusion. I'm a pet, a tool, an item to be used until ineffective or something better comes along… My 'wants' are irrelevant—I shouldn't even have them in the first place.

"Huh?" is my brilliant reply because I truly cannot think of anything better. I'm looking at him, head tilted as if it would shift my memories around like sand in a bowl and uncover something to help me understand.

"So, you do speak?" he questions, raising his eyes from his book. I nod slowly, my tongue still refusing to actively participate in the conversation. "Then can you tell me what you don't understand?"

My lap is suddenly very interesting. It's a difficult thing for me to ask for an explanation because it means that I couldn't figure it out on my own which by extension, means that I'm failing to meet Tomura's expectations for me. But in this case, it might be worth the sick sensation in my stomach; perhaps it will give me more insight into something else later on.

"…Why does it matter what I want… if I want?" I finally question.

He seems to think for a moment before responding. "Because what I want is not more important than what you want; our 'wants' are equal because we, as humans, are equal. In this case, I'm fine with surrendering my 'want' to yours, so, if you want me to be quiet and let you be, I will."

If I thought I actually still had the ability to laugh, I would have in complete disbelief. How absurd, what utter nonsense; we are not all equal—I learned that even before Tomura and Master showed me how wrong I was about so many things. Despite the impulse to correct him, I simply stay quiet; my true beliefs about anything shouldn't be known. He simply gives a shrug and returns to his book.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Guess who is dying to read comments? THIS GIRL RIGHT HERE! Please leave me one to obsess over XD**


	5. Chapter 5

_***Smacks lips* I'm still freaking tired... if you aren't reading my other story (Learn to Breathe) then the sparknotes lesson from my Authors Notes is: Fuck two jobs, Story Reviews Save Lives.**_

_**Lol...**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

What I've Done

Chapter 5

_**~Flashback (Izuku is 11 going on 12)~**_

"Get up, Deku… We're going out." Tomura states flatly, pulling me from the book I'd been reading.

I have to blink even as I move to obey, wondering what in the world 'going out' means. It's been eight years since I was rescued and in that time I've never been allowed more than ten feet away from the compound unless it was to go visit Master All For One in a separate hideout—and in that case, I was in a warp gate so it doesn't really count. Where would we even go?

I have very few memories of the outside world at all… everything is blurry or simply gone like it never existed in the first place. Still, despite the futility I struggle to recall something—anything—while Tomura slips his too-large hoodie over my head, covering up my more recognizable characteristics.

"Don't try anything stupid," Tomura warns darkly as he ushers me through the warp gate. I walk closer to him and keep my head down, taking comfort in the way he squeezes me to him protectively.

"I thought I told you last year that you could speak without being given permission as long as we were alone," Tomura hisses after a moment, apparently unhappy with my silent reassurance.

"You did, Tomura… I apologize and promise not to do anything that would disappoint you. Where are you taking me?" I respond, finally raising my head some to look around; Curiosity has always been a vice of mine.

"Hmph… You'll see soon enough." He huffs, but I barely hear it.

The moment my eyes adjust to the dimly lit path, my head starts to hurt as flashes of memories assault me. It takes me some time, but the longer we walk, the more my mind starts to piece together the fragmented shards of my past life. I feel my stomach twist and plummet… This is the street I used to live on.

I turn my gaze up just enough to get a glimpse of Tomura's face, finding that he's already scowling down at me. Though it's difficult, I drop my eyes back down to the sidewalk and keep quiet, fisting my jacket like it might somehow ground me against the dread building in my gut.

It only takes a few more minutes of walking before we make it to my old home and no matter how I try, I can't seem to fully suppress my shaken, agitated emotional state. Tomura wants me to be a perfect pet, but I know my distress is noticeable.

"Go on… look through that window." He urges me, using the dimness of the night to hide us as I do as instructed and skulk around the side of the house.

I step up to the large glass panel he'd gestured to, peering into my old living room. It's somewhat like I remembered it… only there's a man there that I don't recognize. My heart throbs in my chest when I see my mom scrunching her face up and laughing at something the stranger had said.

"T-Tomura?" I stutter out, giving in to my pitiful desire to cry.

"I know you've always wondered what she was doing… if she cared that you were gone. Look at her Deku. She's moved on from you." He states as he steps up beside me and points to the many pictures on the mantel.

My pictures are still there—my chubby baby face giggling as I played with Katsuki Bakugo. But I know Tomura is meaning the line of newer ones, like a wedding photo with my mother and whoever the man is that's currently kissing her head.

"N-No…" I futility try to argue. "M-mom w-wouldn't…"

"It's been eight years, kid," Tomura tells me matter-of-factly. "She might still miss you but she's happy now. Look at what's happened since you went missing. That woman loved you, of course, all mom's do, but did you ever see her that happy after the doctor said you didn't have a quirk?"

A whimper escapes my lips as my head falls low. _"He's right… She does look happier now…"_

Tomura grabs my trembling hand and starts pulling me away, rubbing his thumb over my skin soothingly. "That's right, Deku… Even a useless quirk would have given you more worth than what society says you deserve. I took you in because I knew what would happen to you if you stayed here, quirkless and alone."

I stop walking and thrust myself against Tomura, smashing my face into his chest to soak in the comfort only he can give me. "I know that, Tomura… Thank you…"

"Master cares about you too, but I'm all you've got now. I'm going to make sure you're strong and then when the time is right, we're going to crush these stupid heroes and rule the world together, just you, me, and Master. Got it?" He reaffirms, leaning down to kiss my head roughly.

"Yes, Tomura."

_**~End Flashback~**_

"Shouta—Sorry! Mr. Eraserhead, sir," Inko called breathlessly, running down the hospital hallway with her husband right on her heels. "Is it him? Did you find him? Is he alright? Where's my Izuku?"

It was WAY too late/early for that level of distressed parent to be shouting at him even if he was good friends with the couple, but Aizawa bit back the exhaustion induced frustration he felt and gently shushed the woman, leading her and Naomasa off to the side. "We do believe that it is your son, Inko… it will take some time to get a DNA match back, but his appearance is very similar to the pictures you provided us."

He took a calming breath as an unbelievable rush of relief and pure joy washed over the couple before him, both practically vibrating with hope for the first time since he'd heard about the case so many years ago.

"There is something you should be aware of," he started, having to pause as he thought about how to word it. "You'll have the understandable impulse to rush in and hug him, but I strongly advise against it…"

Aizawa wanted to wince from the drastic shift in their expressions. As a father, he couldn't imagine being in their positions; if Hitoshi received even one of the injuries Izuku had, he'd probably throw his morals to the curb and go after the sorry bastard that was stupid enough hurt his kid. "Perhaps it would be better for the attending physician to explain before you see him."

The Pro didn't wait for their response, almost frantically signaling to the doctor as she stepped out of another patient's room. "You must be the Midoriya's?"

"I'm Mrs. Tsukauchi now but, I was—what's wrong with my Izuku? Why can't I see him?"

The doctor gave her best sympathetic smile as Aizawa bailed to continue filling out the reports he'd been working on. "Why don't we go to my office, alright?"

It was probably the tensest walk she'd ever been on, but it gave her time to collect herself so that she could explain everything. "Now," she spoke as they sat down. "Izuku is not in critical condition and was awake when he was brought here."

"But?" Naomasa pushed, knowing there was a catch.

"But… he is seriously injured and from my preliminary examination, he's sustained considerable physical abuse for years—"

Inko gasped, practically doubling over as her worst fears were confirmed. Her husband was quick to hold her, rocking with her as she tried to catch her breath. His gaze flickered back up to the doctor, the pit in his stomach telling him that she wasn't through.

"Please, continue…"

The physician swallowed slightly; no matter how long you did a job like hers, you could never completely adjust to giving people some of the worst news of their lives. "With what he's been through, understanding and stability are imperative. Now, Izuku didn't show signs of violence nor was he abnormally fearful of his surroundings but he was extremely withdrawn… so much so that it's hard to tell how he will behave in the near future. There was also evidence that loud noises and overall excitement cause him stress, so it's important to stay calm around him."

"Can… Can I please see him?" Inko whimpered, forcing the words past the lump in her throat.

"I'll see if he is awake… If he is, then we can test the waters but otherwise, it's best to let him rest."

* * *

"It was nice meeting you, Midoriya," Shinso tells me as Aizawa reappears in the doorway. I guess as first impressions go, his wasn't terrible; he did save me from the 'circus' as his dad called it.

"It was nice meeting you, Shinso," I respond, mimicking the phrase since I'm not sure what other farewell would be appropriate in this setting. He smiles and starts to wave as he leaves but has to stop short as two more people show up and block the exit.

I recognize them both. One is my mother and the other is apparently my stepfather… An officer assigned to my missing persons' case, though I believe he's made detective now. I keep my face blank, not wanting to give away how much information I have.

"You were able to get him to speak? You didn't use your quirk—" I hear Aizawa whisper only to have his questions cut off by Hitoshi.

"Of course I didn't. I just didn't get in his face like your mall-cop coworkers."

My attention is pulled away from the hushed squabble by the slow encroachment of my 'parents'. They look frightened, actually, but they're approaching me like I'm the one that's scared. The doctor is watching us intently, no doubt analyzing my behavior to determine mental stability.

I narrow my eyes slightly at Inko and tilt my head, pretending that I'm trying to place her from somewhere deep in my memories. The room is so quiet while I do this; everyone holding their breath. "M-mom?"

She gasps out a sob, but it seems like it's indicative of happiness rather than sorrow… I don't quite understand how you feel both of those emotions at once. After a vigorous nod, she starts coming closer again, holding her arms out for what I assume is a hug.

I watch her carefully, but otherwise, stay very still and let her slowly wrap her arms around my shoulders. It's been so long since I had a hug from anyone other than Tomura that the sensation is completely foreign and painful due to the injuries I've yet to receive adequate pain medication for.

Her tears are dripping onto the nape of my neck while she clings to me, her hand petting the back of my head. I have to close my eyes as the urge to shove her away builds in my chest, but I do still raise my arms. They hover for just a moment before I force myself to return the affection.

"M-mom…" I repeat, this time without the questioning tone as I do my best to exude contentedness even though I'm not experiencing it; I haven't missed Inko in some time, nor do I feel anything now that I've been 'reunited' with her.

"That's right, baby, that's right!" she coos, gently rocking me back and forth.

* * *

Aizawa comes back two days later with Shinso in tow. It takes considerable effort to convince Inko to let go of my hand so that they can go speak in the hallway, but eventually Naomasa and Aizawa half drag her out while Shinso sits where she'd been.

"Well, you look less beat to hell today…" he drawls, still looking just as tired as he had at three in the morning when I'd first met him. "Dad says you'll probably be in here another week at least before your injuries are healed enough for you to leave."

I look down at my forearm when his eyes trail there, noting the still present discoloration from bruises on top of the variety of scars I'd gotten over the years. He doesn't seem particularly off-put from me still looking 'beat to hell' like Inko was when they finally got me clean, but with his dad being a Pro he probably sees a lot of injured people—civilian and not.

"We've already established that commotion isn't your forte, but what about me talking? You never directly answered about if it makes you uncomfortable."

"No," I respond, somewhat biting my lip. I've thought about what he and Aizawa were whispering to each other just before they left and I'm desperately curious to know what his quirk is since his father was worried he'd used it on me.

Generally, Tomura is fine with me talking without being asked a direct question as long as we're alone, but it's still a gamble… sometimes one that ends in punishment. Asking if I'm allowed to say what's on my mind in the same breath as a response tends to be the safest option as it doesn't directly break any rules. "I-is it alright if I speak freely for a moment?"

Shinso seems to have this odd mixture of surprise, sadness, and happiness on his face after I ask for permission to talk and I wonder momentarily if I should continue to only use that loophole with Tomura; he says he has a soft spot for me so I can get away with more.

"Of course you may," he eventually states, giving me his full attention.

"Why did Mr. Eraserhead think you'd used your quirk on me?"

Shinso's eyes widen slightly before they fall to the floor with what I'm certain is shame and annoyance, though I don't think the latter is directed at me. He rubs the back of his neck and lets out a sigh before shifting his gaze back up.

"My quirk is brainwashing… If I can get a person to respond to a question, sometimes even with just a sound, they're under my complete control. You hadn't spoken at all since you were brought in, so, when he came back and you were using full sentences I guess he thought I'd somehow managed to use my power on you."

"That's so cool…" I whisper, immediately biting my lip and hunching down; that wasn't supposed to have been audible. No matter how hard I've tried to suppress my awe of quirks other than Tomura's or how frequently he's tried to break it, the need to 'fanboy' just won't go away. Shinso, however, looks absolutely taken aback from what I can see in my peripheral, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"You mean you don't think it's a villains quirk?" he questions and I find I don't understand the question. "I mean," he continues, "you aren't worried about speaking to me even when you know how easy it would be for me to brainwash you?"

"_Oh…"_ I think, realizing he must not get to talk to people very often if that's the first thing that comes into his mind when he reveals what his power is. Obviously, it would be really bad if he used his quirk on me and then ordered me to tell him about my time in 'captivity' as everyone keeps referring to it… but I can't explain it; I simply don't think he would do that.

"No," I respond, daring to 'fanboy' just a bit more. "I t-think it's an amazing quirk…"

Shinso almost appears flustered as he smiles at me and rubs the back of his neck. Am I the first person to have ever said that to him? I consider asking, but Inko comes back in with almost a scowl on her face before I can, Aizawa and Naomasa trailing in behind her.

"Izuku, sweetie," she coos, "your dad and Mr. Erasurehead have to ask you some questions now, but you don't have to answer a single one if you don't want to. I'll make them _**both**_ leave if they upset you."

Inko emphasizes her words with the tone of her voice and gives some kind of look to the two that makes them glance between each other and almost fidget. Shinso apparently takes that as his cue to leave and gives me a wave, but I'm too on edge to return it.

Seeing as both Aizawa and Naomasa have been assigned to or worked on my disappearance case, they're likely needing to talk to me about what happened to see if they can find the people who took me. The former isn't too much of an issue, but my 'dad' is; his quirk allows him to tell if a person is being dishonest when they answer him.

"You have nothing to be afraid of, Izuku," Naomasa states as he and his interrogation partner take seats near me. "This is going to be quick and easy and then we'll let you rest some more. Now, could you describe the people who were holding you, prisoner?"

_Shit. _"Yes."

"Good, good. We'll have a sketch artist come in later so that we have an idea of who to look for. Do you know where you were being held?"

_Okay, as long as Naomasa isn't here, I can lie to the sketch artist. _"No."

The questions go on and on for what seems like forever, and there are close calls sprinkled throughout but ultimately he never asks me something that I would have to lie about to protect my mission… Until he gets to the last one.

"You're doing very well, Izuku. Just a few more, okay? Could you describe to us how you managed to escape?"

This one makes my heart skip a beat. I can't say 'oh, they dropped me in an alley so that I'd find my way back to you and Inko and work on getting into UA to spy for them,' but I also don't think it would be wise to refuse to answer even if Inko said I could. Maybe if I word it carefully it will be ambiguous enough to not raise suspicion.

"My Masters were beating me and I—"

"That's enough!" Inko interrupts, pulling my head directly into her chest. "Do not make him relive a moment of being in that terrible place with those terrible people anymore! It's okay, 'Zuku, you don't have to talk about that… we're just glad you were able to get free and come home. Shh, my baby, just breathe."

Her voice was harsh and final when she was speaking to Aizawa and her husband, but it switched to how you'd speak to a frightened child when she began talking to me. Actually, my heart rate had spiked some when I started trying to answer their question… Inko probably believes I was feeling stressed from recounting the beating rather than from fear of failing my mission.

Whatever her reasoning, Naomasa and Aizawa don't look suspicious and seem to be thinking the same thing she is, both conceding that I'd given them 'more than enough' information to find the men responsible. Ha. Sure…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**As always, thank you for your support and dedication to reading my stories :) I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I need to eat... But I'm in the zone and honestly, I'm probably going to go through withdrawal if fast food really does shut down because of this Coronavirus. BUT I suppose I'm getting some writing in before I go back to work tomorrow :) **

**Be safe! No Crowds! WASH HANDS!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What I've Done

Chapter 6

I sit on my 'bed' at home, eyes closed to block out the obnoxiously bright colors that hurt my head. Just about everything in this room was mine when I was a child. It seems like Inko kept everything from before I was saved—which basically means I'm surrounded by hero ideology and All Might memorabilia in particular. Tomura would have a field day if he walked in here.

Thinking of him is difficult for me to do now though. It's been ten days since I last saw him—that's ten days longer than I've ever gone without being in his presence. The first few weren't so bad because I was doped up on Morphine or sleeping off the side effects of having my injuries healed. But once I was lucid again and Inko started lobbying for my return to her custody, I became dishearteningly aware of how empty I felt without him.

"'Zuku?" I hear, almost cringing at the nickname. "May I come in sweetheart?"

I quickly pull my head back up when the door starts to creak open and let a small smile spread across my lips as I say 'yes'. She always looks so relieved when I do that… It's actually a little sad but I choose to ignore that.

"Do you like your room?"

_"NO." _is my immediate thought. I hate heroes and I hate All Might the most. Lying is not one of my strong suits and I certainly was never stupid enough to do so with Master or Tomura but they said I have a naturally innocent face and could pull it off if I tried hard enough. As long as 'dad' isn't around, I think I can manage.

"You kept all my things…" I respond, forcing my smile to widen as I dodge a real answer.

Another gentle knock resounds on my opened door and I immediately feel tense; if Naomasa heard me, he might have been able to tell that I wasn't being entirely honest. His expression doesn't suggest that I've been caught, but, maybe he has an innocent face too.

He wraps his arm around Inko's side and runs his thumb up and down, the two grinning at each other happily before turning their attention back to me. "Your appointment with your therapist is in an hour and your mother and I were thinking that we could go get some lunch afterward. How about Katsudon? I've heard it's your favorite."

"Okay…" I agree, not particularly caring to do this 'family outing' but not seeing any way to successfully decline without causing suspicion. I just hope my therapist doesn't have a quirk like Naomasa's.

* * *

**~Flashback~**

"Okay, Deku, now pay attention," Tomura states as he pushes a stack of books towards me. "When Master's plan is set in motion and you're sent out to reassimilate, everyone is going to tell you that you were being held prisoner... That Master and I are evil and that we hurt you just because we could."

Though it doesn't appear on my face, I'm frowning internally at the absurdity. He nods as if he can sense my disagreement and continues, laying the various books out for me to see.

"You're going to have to pretend to believe them, Deku, and it can't happen overnight. Master and our medical contacts determined these would be the best guides to help you learn what you need to do to convince everyone you come in contact with that you're healing or something stupid like that."

"I understand, Tomura," I reply, readying myself for the hundreds of pages worth of information I need to memorize. He grabs my chin, however, and pulls it up until I hesitantly make eye contact with him.

"Our entire operation is relying on you, Deku," Tomura states lowly. "Master and I will work on our end to help you get into the UA hero course without a quirk, but your actions between being 'rescued' and applying are critical. Don't fail."

My chest throbs from the very idea of displeasing him and I swallow thickly before responding. "I will be a perfect student and convince everyone that my dream is to be a hero... I won't disappoint you, Tomura."

**~End Flashback~**

I rerun my conversation with Tomura over and over in my head, trying to reinvigorate the confidence I felt when I swore to hold up my end of the plan. But as the second week in Inko and Naomasa's home comes to an end, I can't help but start to worry.

Despite my stringent adherence to the carefully planned process of 'healing from trauma', Inko shows no sign of acknowledgment. She treats me like I'm desperately wounded and in need of constant attention; how will she react when I bring up UA?

Being a hero is arguably one of the most dangerous professions in the world and seeing as she almost barges into the bathroom to make sure I haven't drowned while taking a shower… well, I can't see her accepting me going to UA for any reason at this point. _"It's only been a couple of weeks... Tomura said this wouldn't happen overnight; I just have to be patient, that's all."_

"Izuku, honey?"

My eyes snap to the door of my room as Inko's increasingly annoying voice rips me from my thoughts. What could she possibly want now? It's only been twenty minutes since she last came to check on me.

"Yes, mom?" I respond gently, hiding the irritation that's threatening to overtake my tongue. My eyes widen, however, when I see purple hair peeking out from behind her. "Shinso?"

"Hey, Midoriya…" he drawls, giving me a short wave while stepping more into view. I can see a backpack over his shoulder and Inko has this… look. She's almost vibrating with what I believe is excitement as she twists slightly and grabs Shinso's arm, practically dragging him into my room.

"We're going to have a sleepover party!"

Poor Shinso looks as pained as I feel from Inko's declaration and as I look past him, I can see Naomasa and Aizawa sweat dropping behind them. This is clearly not something that I can get out of just like everything else my 'mother' insists that we do together.

"How about we let young Hitoshi get his things settled while we start dinner?" Naomasa offers after a somewhat awkward period of silence from the rest of us—one that Inko either didn't notice or chose to ignore—and her face sparkles even more. Within moments she's practically sprinting to the kitchen and I'm soon left with just Shinso.

"Sorry about this…" he states tiredly. "Dad has been going on assignments outside of the city lately and somehow he and your dad got it in their heads that instead of me just chilling at home, us hanging out would be good for the both of us."

"Oh…" I hum, "okay…"

From the few minutes I spent with Shinso while I was in the hospital, I know that I don't particularly mind being around him, but still… A sleepover? Every moment spent with another person is one that divides my attention from formulating a plan that will make Tomura proud of me.

"Heh…" Shinso laughs, rolling his eyes in a way that makes me think he's agreeing with my subdued lack of excitement. "Yeah…"

* * *

**~Time-Skip: 1 Month~**

I'd hoped that if I gave it some time, Inko and Naomasa's fanatic need to be near me would where off, but I swear these two literally cannot leave me alone. If one isn't pestering me about something, then the other is—it's like they take turns trying to suffocate me. At my real home, I spent approximately 17.5 hours of every single day alone and out of the 6.5 that I was with someone, four of those were spent doing training.

Inko and Naomasa, however, insist on chatting with me constantly during the day and peek in my room at least once an hour every night. It makes me even more desperate to see Tomura and just _be. _Sure, he'd often talk if he was rewarding me with his presence, but I wasn't expected to actually converse. At most I'd ask a question here or there or maybe agree with something he'd say while he pet my hair and told me about his dreams for the future. That's all I want right now, which is even worse because I'm not supposed to want.

The psychologist I see is yet another example of how noisy 'real-life' is. The rather dopey old man is nice enough, but he wants to talk about my 'feelings' which I don't actually have all while making me play with action figures. I'm thirteen, not three. Still, seeing him has its benefits… With a little manipulation, I actually managed to convince him to tell Inko that I NEED to get out of the house and start school this coming year.

The only reprieve I have from them until then is Shinso. The 'sleepover parties' that I'd initially been against are now the nights that I look forward to. Tonight is one of those nights and honestly, **_thank heavens._**

It's such a relief because Inko will go into this 'hostess' mode and spend hours making food that we'll never finish and Shinso tends to just read and let me sit quietly. Silence is indeed a virtue and one that he understands and appreciates just as I do.

"Dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes, boys!" Inko states cheerily after knocking on my bedroom door. "I hope you're hungry! We'll watch some movies and play games right after!"

"I'm probably going to sound like an ass, but your mom is a lot to handle." Shinso somewhat mumbles when she rushes off to deal with a timer dinging. "My dad is the exact opposite of her and I thought I wanted a doting parent growing up… but damn."

His lazy purple eyes trail up to me as if searching for some sign that he should apologize, but he's entirely correct. Maybe it's because I'm feeling particularly overstimulated this week, but I feel the urge to express my own dissatisfaction with her behavior.

"She leaves me alone when you're here. Usually, she spends an average of thirty-five minutes of every hour with me 'making up for lost time'."

"Oh shit," he chuckles, his eyes widening in amusement filled exasperation. "You and I haven't really talked all that much, but I got the feeling the first time we met that you prefer to be left alone the majority of the time. How do you deal with that?"

I deal with it because I have to—because it's part of the persona I need to create and maintain for my mission to succeed. But I can't tell Shinso that, so I just stay quiet, thumbing at one of the scars on my wrist out of habit.

"Do those hurt still?" he asks when I don't answer, the tone of his voice shifting lower and heavier.

"Sometimes..." I reply as I look down at my marred skin. Shinso is quiet for some time after that, but he isn't reading his book or playing some game on his phone like he usually does. He appears to be deep in thought, brows furrowing slightly while he stares at my wrist.

"My mom was a hero too." He eventually states, though his eyes are still glued in the same position. "I remember hearing her talking to your dad a lot when I was younger; he'd come by with papers or she'd have some for him."

Anything nonverbal is going to be difficult for me to pick up on and conversations are not part of my skill set, but I'm already on edge despite not knowing where this conversation is headed—I can guess, but, I truly hope I'm wrong.

"They were looking for you."

_Fuck. _Even someone as socially inept as me can tell from his verb tense that she's probably dead and it's probably because of her involvement in my case. I don't like heroes at all, but Shinso is so kind and understanding… How could his mother have been different?

"She was murdered when I was six, but they wouldn't let me see her afterward. It made me so angry... my mom was gone and I didn't even get to see her one last time," he explains with an edge of frustration to his voice.

I watch him hunch over slightly and support his weight by placing his forearms on his knees and I swear the exhaustion in his face deepens. Though I desperately want to say something I can't-I wouldn't know what to say even if I could.

Shinso swallows thickly and takes a deep breath, running his eyes over my exposed skin. They stop every so often and I come to the unnerving realization that each time they did, it was on a scar I'd received from Tomura's quirk.

"Years later I brainwashed an officer into giving me her murder file and..." he starts, his voice choking slightly, "... and I wish I'd just listened to dad when he told me that I didn't need to remember her like that. My first thought when I think of her now is the crime scene photos... of her mangled, partially disintegrated corpse."

Shinso falls quiet again, his body shaking as he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. There's a strange and horrendously uncomfortable ball in my throat that only seems to grow as the silence stretches between us. Tomura killed Shinso's mom because she was trying to take me away from him… I know he wouldn't have done it if he didn't have to, but still… She's gone and for some reason, I feel responsible.

_ "No,"_ I conclude, _"I **am **responsible."_

"I don't blame you, Izuku."

Before I can even process my actions, my eyes are shooting up to look at him directly for the first time. His eyes are reddened and glassy but he holds my gaze until I realize that I've broken one of Tomura's rules and drop my head back to where it had been, wondering how appropriate it would be to ask him why the hell not.

"Abduction cases were her specialty…" he continues, a proud and nostalgic thrum returning to his previously downcast voice. "I think it's because she couldn't stand the idea of someone being lost, alone, and likely being hurt. While I'm sad she's gone, those marks on you are proof that what she was doing was noble. I'm going to go to UA and become a hero just like her one day."

"I…" I attempt, almost gulping to get rid of the distress I'm struggling to hide. "I want to go there too… To UA I mean…"

That hadn't been what I'd intended to say, but Shinso relaxes some and graces me with a sad yet wondrously content smile. "I know mom would be so happy to hear that…"

Maybe having Shinso over isn't such a reprieve after all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Lol aaaaand... ANOTHER GUT PUNCH! :) You know I can't help myself! If you do need a 'pick me up' chapter, I suggest checking out the latest update to 'Learn To Breathe'... it's on a happy note *For Now* **

**Comments/Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Are we ready for some teenage angst? I hope so friends XD Also, I got some new keychains because I'm a dork with a terrible obsession!**

**P.S. I'm in love with Overhaul and Tamaki now too, so, they'll probably pop up in at least one of my ongoing stories!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What I've Done

Chapter 7

Loud. Chaotic. Crowded. I once again find myself completely unprepared for the onslaught of noises and people bustling around me. I'm technically starting my last year of middle school, but for me, this is the first time I've ever been to school other than pre-kindergarten daycare.

Inko's hand is wound tightly around mine as she leads me through the hallway while Naomasa's gentle grip stays firmly on my shoulder. I don't know why people are staring at me, but the expression on their faces as well as the laughing makes me feel something… It's unpleasant whatever it is and somewhere deep in my mind, I recall experiencing it before.

"Okay, 'Zuku!" Inko whispers to me, giving my temple a kiss. "Here's your class… Now you have everything you need right? Books, paper—"

"I'm sure he's fine, honey…" Naomasa cuts in and for once I'm grateful he's there.

"Yes," I add, attempting to add 'pep' to my voice. "I will do my best to be a good student."

They look more worried after I speak, but I'm agreeing to do something that parents and caretakers of all kinds want their children to do. It's hard to please them; I don't know what they want from me like I do with Tomura and Master.

The moment they leave and I open the door to my classroom, however, the very first person I see is Katsuki Bakugo and all thoughts of my 'parents' are gone. I can't help but let myself feel something at the sight. I mean really, I finally get out of the suffocating grasp of my 'parents' only to be thrust into the hands of my childhood bully?

"And who might you be?"

Bakugo was staring out the window with a bored scowl on his face until the teacher spoke, but now he's looking right at me and all I seem to be able to do is look back at him. It's like neither of us can believe the other is there, his scowl utterly replaced by shock and confusion.

"Izuku… Izuku Midoriya…" I finally reply, numbly turning to the teacher to hold up my paperwork as I slip back into apathy. "I was just enrolled."

"Alright then, Midoriya… Everything seems to be in order so why don't you have a seat. Oh, and of course you're aware that students are not permitted to use their quirks here." He explains, gesturing to the only open chair—which I'll have to pass Bakugo to get to of course.

"I'm quirkless."

Growing up with Tomura and Master spoiled me… A notion that has become abundantly clear the past month. Being as I am was never an issue with them; they wanted me for my brain and determination, not for some genetic mutation. But everyone in the room gives me the exact same look as when my 'parents' were walking me down the hall. Everyone except Bakugo, who still looks dumbstruck.

"Uh… erm… well, alright." The teacher fumbles, gesturing to the chair again.

I neatly sit where I'm told and mimic what other students do, pulling out a notebook and pencil. Nearly five minutes in I being to beam though; I learned these lessons years ago… how were they only teaching this now?

My attention only returns when something hits me on the head, immediately causing me to scamper to my knees. It's a habit at this point; Tomura would sometimes smack me to gain my attention and I learned early on that it was best to apologize and accept whatever punishment I was given. The room goes silent at my action though, looking at me like I'm something unusual—like I'm doing something wrong.

The teacher stumbles over his words again before finally telling me to either pay attention or come work the problem on the board. Direct orders are much easier for me to follow and he even gave me an option. Due to my tendency to drift in and out, I determine that I should attempt to complete the equation rather than agree to focus on learning something I already know.

It takes me less than a minute to calculate the solution in my head, the answer rolling off my tongue with ease. More stares; why does everyone always stare at me? And why does it seem like their staring is never a 'good' thing?

I don't remember the teacher telling me his name, but I believe I'll call him Mr. Stutter from now on—at least in my head. He can't seem to get out full sentences whenever it involves talking to me, but I do know I was told to show how I knew the answer. It's going to be a long day.

* * *

There's something inside me that's clawing to get out. It's deep in my chest, thrashing as it builds with every hour I'm at school. I can feel the muscles of my shoulders and neck tightening, a low ache starting to creep into my skull from the tension.

The cause is simple enough to figure out; it's Bakugo and his seeming inability to stop glancing in my direction. He almost came over when we were released for lunch but ended up stomping out only to return for class and start up his staring once more.

This sensation must be an emotion that I've been taught not to feel… That's the only explanation I can come up with to explain the increasingly desperate need to get away. If I had to give it a name I'd assume it's probably anger—but it could be fear as well; I felt both towards Bakugo before Tomura saved me.

Master and Tomura worked tirelessly to prevent me from experiencing either ever again. If a person isn't strong enough, emotions destroy their psyche… and I am weak. I don't have a strong enough will to resist their crippling influence, but Tomura does. In his great kindness, he takes on the burden of feeling for me, his pet, his tool.

That knowledge helps to ease some of the discomforts in my limbs as I finally make my way to my locker at the end of the day. Of course, just when I'm starting to get myself back under control, Bakugo finally decides that it's time to approach me.

"I-Izuku? Is that really you?"

I turn to look at him and nod, taking in how he'd changed over the last nine years; we'd both been preschoolers the last time we saw each other after all. There was something I called him though… A nickname of sorts; he wasn't Katsuki to me, but I can't quite remember…

"It's me, Katsuki… Kacchan…" he continues, helping me with my memory.

"That's right…" I respond quietly, moving past him as I begin trekking home. Inko will panic if I don't return promptly. "You used to call me Deku."

He winces visibly and my stride falters for a moment before correcting itself. I know what shame and guilt look like because I emote them frequently with Tomura, but I have absolutely no memory of Bakugo showing those expressions to anyone—especially not me. It's perplexing.

"W-wait!" he calls several minutes later, running after me to catch up after I'd sidestepped and left him on the school grounds.

I do as I'm told from habit, standing as still as I can while he rounds to my front and stops. My eyes are down at the sidewalk, fingers loosely gripping my backpack straps. From this angle, I can see his hands glistening slightly even after he wipes them on his pants. He's nervous.

"When—How—I'd heard a missing kid had been found, but I didn't know it was you…"

There isn't a full question in his statement even though his tone alludes to one; it's not clear enough for me to know what to respond with so I settle on doing nothing. Silence stretches between us for another several moments and I swear that he almost fidgets—yet another divergence from the image I'd kept in my head for so long.

All at once I'm being yanked forward, my arms and ribs almost crushed from how tightly I'm being squeezed. It's just as desperate as when Inko hugs me, but this is different somehow… I can't stand it and yet I don't really like the idea of him letting me go either.

Bakugo smells like I remember, only better; It's like smoke from burning a sweet wood with something spicy mixed in. My nose happens to be hovering just over the nape of his neck giving me an extra dose of the appetizing scent.

My covert sniffing is interrupted by him shifting and changing how he's holding me though. He keeps one arm wrapped around me, but the other slides up into my hair and somehow I manage to get pulled even closer to him.

His face is turned into the side of my head and I'm certain that I feel something wet and warm beginning to drip into my curls. It's not long before his broad shoulders begin shaking and I know that he really is crying—a realization that creates a throbbing ache in my sternum.

"I-I'm s-so sorry, I-Iz-Izuku…" he whimpers. "It's a-all my f-fault…"

I don't have a clue what he's talking about, but the way he said it makes that ache turn into an outright stab. A lump forms in my throat and my eyes begin burning, but I force myself to remember my training; Master taught me how to control intrusive emotions.

It takes considerable effort, but I do manage to force them back down and without a second to spare. I can see Inko and Naomasa's car coming down the street, likely to retrieve me. "I have to go now, Kacchan. Mom got worried and came to get me."

He trembles and tightens his grip just a hair more before slowly relinquishing the hold entirely, stepping back with a shuddered breath. There's still tension in his form however, almost like a dog that's about to get hit with a broom for doing something they know not to do.

Sure enough, the moment Inko's car practically screeches to a halt by me, she's screaming at him. "Katsuki Bakugo, you get away from my Izuku right now or I'll call the police on you! My son is not your punching bag anymore and if you come near him again, I'll have my husband get a restraining order, do you understand me?"

He cowers and steps farther back as she gets in front of me like I'm in need of protection. I'm both unsettled and irritated by how the situation is unfolding. Though many of my memories are foggy, I'm certain that Inko never raised her voice, ever. Then there's the fact that some 9 and a half years after it mattered, she's actually doing what parents are supposed to do—and Bakugo wasn't even bullying me this time.

Finally, I'm annoyed because I'm able to glance at my watch and confirm that even if I hadn't stopped to 'speak' with Bakugo, I wouldn't have been home yet. Inko and Naomasa, who's patiently waiting in the driver's seat, jumped the gun and came out to get me prematurely.

"Come on my baby, we'll get you home now." She soothes, rubbing my shoulders and directing me to the backseat.

I can't help but look at Bakugo as the door clicks shut, though all I can see at this point is his back as he trudges away. _"He looks so sad…"_

* * *

It took literal hours to convince Inko that I'm alright after my 'traumatizing run-in' with Bakugo, but I finally find myself alone. Even still, I'm not content as I should be. I wouldn't consider our reunion traumatizing, but it certainly wasn't something my mind seems to want to forget.

Just like when Tomura was showing me how my mother was happier once he'd saved me, my memories are fragmented and foggy about Bakugo, but there are parts I remember so clearly.

I can recall telling him that I couldn't wait to get my quirk only for him to look back and smugly say: _"It doesn't matter what quirk you get, Deku, you'll never be as good as me!" _I can remember his sneer when he stared down at me with crackling hands, telling me that I was useless, and even the scowl I received for offering to help him up after he'd fallen down into a creek.

But what I can't seem to remember are the behaviors he exhibited today... not even pieces of them. My only conclusion for this must be that he never acted like that, so why was he doing so now? And what did he mean that it was all his fault?

Tomura would certainly know if I asked, but I know better than to do that. Bakugo was one of the examples most commonly used when he and Master All For One were trying to help me understand the hypocrisy of heroes.

Bakugo has all the potential in the world to be a great hero, yet with his demeanor and how cruel he is naturally, there's no way anyone should ever consider him one... And still, he's going to be one just like Endeavor and so many others.

It must be a facade... A desperate attempt at pretending to be something he isn't. He'll hurt me again if he gets the chance and it won't be to make me strong like when Tomura teaches me lessons. I have to remember who he is to me; he's a bully that can't be trusted.

I hated him when we were children and nothing has changed. I'll hate him now and for the rest of my life... Tomura is the only one that cares for me and I can only ever care for him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ah yes, more suffering lol But Bakugo is going to have some screen time in this story for sure XD**

**Let me know what you think! I love reading comments!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gonna have some Bakugo flashbacks in this chapter, friends! I'm really excited to get more written for this XD I hope you all enjoy and are staying safe out there!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What I've Done

Chapter 8

_**~*FlashBack*~**_

I can hear my mom's loud voice cackling about something as I attempt to use my quirk to jump higher; at this rate, I'll be able to grab the 'big kid' monkey bars without having to climb up the latter like all the extra's do. My friends gasp at how cool I am, but I snort with pride. I already know I'm great; with a quirk like mine, how could I be anything else?

"Oi, brat!" my mom calls, gesturing harshly for me to move it so that we can go. "Get over here."

I roll my eyes but come running anyway. Auntie Inko is beside her, quiet as always and looking around for that useless Deku to stumble into her arms. She smiles at me and gives a little wave, completely oblivious to the fact that Deku and I aren't friends anymore.

I don't know why he never tells her that someone like me doesn't want anything to do with someone like him, but every time we're leaving this stupid daycare, he waves goodbye and tells me he'll see me tomorrow… what a pathetic loser.

This time though, I don't hear his sniveling little voice calling out to Auntie and I look around, trying to find him. He isn't in the spot where I left him after he talked back to me… but he isn't by the tree he sits under when he cries either.

"I'm sure he's just in the bathroom, Inko." My mom states after another few moments. "Masaru, why don't you go see if you can hurry him up."

My dad smiles and nods, but something feels off about their behavior. Mom's grip around me tightens just a hair as she starts peering around the playground like Auntie Inko is and I can feel her heart beating faster against my chest.

Dad steps out of the on-site restrooms and rubs his hands together. He only ever does that when he's concerned about something and doesn't want to say it out loud; mom always gets onto him for it too… but this time she stays so quiet. "Mom?" I question, confused.

"Katsuki, have you seen Izuku?" she asks in return, setting me back down and kneeling before me with a tense expression.

I frown because I don't understand what the big deal is, but I point back to where I'd left him after my friends and I beat him up. "Yeah, Deku was over there earlier…"

"Deku?" Auntie mimics, her increasingly pale face contorting slightly like she's horrified that I'd call him something like that.

"Yeah, Deku," I state again, giving her a scoffing glare. "That's what everyone calls him 'cause he's quirkless."

Mom roughly grabs my jaw and yanks my face back to her with clear disapproval in her expression. "Katsuki, that's enough. You need to tell me where Izuku is right now, this is very important."

Mom and I yell at each other a lot, but this is different. She's really mad but her voice is hushed and tense, almost desperate like she's really afraid of something. "I don't know where he is," I state truthfully, my own scowl slipping as something in my stomach starts bubbling from her behavior.

"Was anyone with him? Did you see anyone who isn't usually at this park near Izuku?" she asks with even more panic seeping into her tone. "When was the last time you saw him, Katsuki?"

"N-no, I don't think so…" I stumble, wracking my brain to try and remember what happened after my friends and I left him alone. I can feel my thoughts becoming more frantic when I blank. When **_was_** the last time I saw Deku? "Maybe an h-hour?"

"Oh my God…" Inko gasps, covering her mouth with her trembling hands.

"Masaru." Mom hisses, releasing me just long enough to shove me into my dad's legs. "Stay here with Katsuki. I'm going to go speak with the teachers and help Inko look for Izuku."

For maybe the first time ever, I feel true fear start budding in my chest and I clutch my dad's pants while watching mom stomp over to our caretakers. I bite my lip while I try to figure out what's going on. Why was she asking about strangers?

Then it hits me. They're worried Deku was taken.

_"But that couldn't have happened, right?"_ I think, remembering how often we'd been warned. Even useless Deku wouldn't have just wandered off the playground with some stranger… He knew better than that!

A cold pit settles deep in my gut as a vision of how I'd left him flashes to the forefront of my mind. He was beaten to hell from my quirk… What if he was too hurt to scream and someone snatched him off the ground?

I pull my face from my dad's leg and start looking around frantically, uselessly searching for a mop of unruly blackish-green curls amidst the many kids still running around carelessly. Dad must have sensed my growing panic because he's quick to pick me up, giving me a comforting expression when he realizes I've figured out what mom was hinting at.

"We'll find him, Katsuki… I'm sure this is all just a big fuss over nothing…" he coos, but it's in vain.

I can see Inko desperately rushing around to look under and behind literally everything in the park and can hear my mom laying into my teachers with harsh whispers. She has her phone out and pressed to her ear soon after and I know… **_I know._**

Deku—Izuku, is gone… and it's all my fault.

_**~*End flashback*~**_

I rub my face roughly as I get to my front door, memories of the last time I saw Izuku rushing through my mind like a horror film. Inko had screamed at me when it became clear that Izuku was kidnapped, telling me what I already knew… It was my actions that had caused his disappearance. She and my parents stopped speaking that day but I've never held what she said against her.

If I'd just been less of an egotistical prick and kept hanging out with the person that had been my best friend since before we could even walk, he wouldn't have been an easy target… he wouldn't have been alone when he needed someone.

My parents and the counselor they took me to told me that Inko was just upset and that I couldn't have known what was going to happen and maybe… maybe I didn't know but that doesn't excuse how I behaved, nor does it change the fact that he went missing right after I'd beaten him into the ground for defending another kid **_against me_**.

"Oi, brat!" mom shouts as she chops something for dinner while dad brews a pot of tea at the stove. "How was your first day? You finally make a friend?"

My throat feels dry and my stomach burns like another ulcer is forming in my forever unsettled gut. I slink into one of the kitchen chairs and let my backpack fall to the floor beside me, eyes locked on the table since I can't bring myself to look at them.

"Katsuki?" dad calls next, turning to see why I haven't responded at all… usually, I'd at least call mom a hag and tell her to mind her own business.

"He's back…" I state quietly, disbelief still coloring my tone even though I held him in my arms just half an hour ago. "That kid that was rescued a month or so ago… It was Izuku."

Mom had been turning to carry the chopped vegetables over to Masaru when I spoke, but they and the cutting board clattered to the floor with a loud bang. She was still as a statue just like dad, both of them staring at me in silence.

I'm sure they're eyes are as wide and shocked as mine were when I looked up and saw Izuku staring at me this morning, but I still can't raise my head to see if I'm right. Even though they've been nothing but supportive and tried to help me come to terms with what happened, I'm always afraid I'll see something else in their faces… I'm terrified of what they must really think of me after what I did.

Several minutes pass and though their postures become less tense, they still haven't moved or spoken a word. I know they're waiting for me to continue and tell them how I know. It takes every ounce of my will to make my tongue move again, but my voice still breaks as a sobbed-shout rips out of my tightly clamped throat. "H-he's… He's in my c-class and I… F-fuck!"

"Oh, Katsuki!" Mom finally exclaims, rushing over to me to trap my body in a hug.

I can hear her telling me something and I feel her petting me comfortingly while dad comes over to do the same, but I can't pay attention to the sensations or sounds. All I can focus on is that Izuku is finally back. **_Finally Safe_**.

And yet, even though I should feel relieved knowing that, I don't. The boy I saw today that stared at me with such blank contempt… The one that scrambled to his knees with complete fear when the teacher got his attention… That did nothing but stand still as I hugged him after so long…

He's not the Izuku I remember at all; the villain had broken him… and it's all my fault.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The week following my encounter with Bakugo was relatively uneventful since he did as Inko demanded and kept a good distance away from me. I can feel his eyes on my back though and sometimes outright catch him staring with my peripheral vision, but I don't see any reason to actually look back at him.

Inko, of course, took that normal and non-abusive incident as an excuse to cling even more tightly to me, however. She'd originally stated that she and Naomasa would drop me off at the entrance on their way to work each morning and then let me walk home after school, but now she insists on holding my hand all the way to first period and picks me up at 3:40 sharp.

I found out that the looks I was receiving my first day are because people think it's funny that I get escorted places by my mother at my age. On some level, I agree with them but I think that's more because I hate Inko—I wouldn't mind at all if Tomura were here doing the same thing.

Still, I'm stuck with her and this situation until Tomura and Master All For One conquer society or at least deem my duties fulfilled and have me return to their sanctuary. At least I have Shinso here to break the oppressive monotony that is my current life.

"So, how were classes?" Shinso asks, pulling me from my thoughts of being back in the quiet solitude of the hideout. "It was your first week ever going, right?"

"My masters gave me books to keep me occupied," I state, though I'm certain he's already aware of that as I told him I'd done well enough on a placement test to start school with people my age. "It wasn't difficult."

"Yeah, I'm sure it wasn't for you; dad said you're highly intelligent," Shinso snorts. "But I meant how're you dealing with being a teenager. It's got to be strange being around pubescent assholes that have nothing better to do with their time than gossip."

I blink for a moment. Why is it that people can't ever just say exactly what they mean? "It went fine."

Shinso hums like he doesn't believe me and while I can't say I was being entirely truthful since I've yet to actually assimilate into 'teen culture' at all, I wasn't being dishonest either. I figure this is one of those situations I keep running into where I need to elaborate more if I'm going to be believed. "I haven't spoken to anyone really… I mostly just sit and stare out a window unless I'm asked to work a problem on the board."

"Well, I hope no one is being too cruel to you… If they are just let me know and I'll have my dad talk some sense into them."

He smiles mischievously at me while he speaks. I can't really see his dad talking to anyone unless he absolutely had to, but maybe that's why Shinso looks the way he does. This must be a joke. I let my lips form a smile that mimics his and will admit I feel a little tickle in my throat as I picture Erasurehead blinking scarily down at the people laughing at me every morning.

We sit in silence for a while afterward and work on our homework. I'm almost finished with mine when I hear his phone giving a low battery warning. Shinso sighs and drags himself to his feet, moving to go plug it in. He pauses as he steps up to my dresser though, tilting his head to the side.

"Hey, Izuku... I don't want to be too nosey, but, you do know what this is, don't you?" he questions lowly, turning to eye me with unease.

I get up as well to see what he's referring to. It's just a plastic All Might statue with a clock built into his stomach. From what I remember, mom gave it to me when I was really young and must have kept it all this time. His expression doesn't change when I state this, however, maybe even becoming more uncomfortable looking.

"I saw it here the first time I stopped by, but I figured it was just until your parents knew you were okay." He eventually explains, pointing to the very center where the clock hands meet. "I had one when I was a little kid since mom had to work nights a lot and left me with a sitter… It's a nanny cam."

My mouth drops almost as far as my stomach. I have a tendency to mumble stuff when I'm thinking and believe myself to be alone; what if I said something about Tomura and our plans and this… **_this thing_** picked it up? I'm suddenly so thankful Tomura hasn't attempted to visit me yet, I mean, my God. I could have ruined everything and not even known what was happening!

"Sorry," Shinso mumbles beside me. "I just figured you should know..."

I can hear Inko coming and can't help but let my face contort hatefully for a single moment before doing my best to force it back into apathy. There's no way I can just ignore this; as long as it's here, Tomura can't visit at all and I won't ever feel safe trying to make his plans a reality.

It's got to go.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Comments are appreciated! Also, check out my other stories if you're interested! I have several MHA stories going (including an entirely different VillainDeku!)**

**I'm Agirl2223 on Twitter! Follow me for updates and snippets for potential future stories! *And KeyChain Links***


	9. Chapter 9

**So I'm only working 4-5 days a week now which gives me 2-3 off :) I'm hella exhausted though... Who knew I'd get so out of shape? XD I'm going to try out a watered-down version of 1-Punch-Man's exercise regimen *MAYBE* and see if I can get my 24-year-old ass smoking by winter. I may not want to date on the grounds that I'm an absolute wrecked shell of a person, but damn it do I want to be oggled. #GoingForThatSixPackAndOmegaPlumpAss**

**Stay safe with cities/states/other stuff reopening my peeps!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What I've Done

Chapter 9

"Who's ready for—" Inko starts, her voicing abruptly ending when she sees me holding the repulsive nanny cam. Panic quickly begins to fill her eyes as she realizes that I know what it is now, but that's soon replaced by hostility when she turns to Shinso.

I can already tell that she's going to have a fit and decide to redirect her attention back to me, unable to prevent myself from allowing an edge of accusation to color my tone. "Why are you watching me, mom?"

Expectedly, Inko's composure continues to slip as she can't seem to decide on what she should do: lay into Shinso for helping me to see the truth of this 'gift' or give some pathetic explanation for why she thought it was necessary. The tense silence stretches almost endlessly, leaving us statuesque while we wait for something to give.

I'm almost relieved when Naomasa finally comes wandering after his wife to see why she hadn't brought us out for dinner yet. His expression is equally unnerved once he takes stock of the situation and he rubs the back of his head. "Izuku, why don't you help Hitoshi pack his things, hm? I think we're going to need to have a family night…"

Naomasa is quick to grab Inko's shoulders and pull her out of my doorway, though not before she manages to snap out of her shock and shoot Shinso an extremely damning glare. I can hear Naomasa cooing to her as he leads her away—likely to calm down before she says something unmotherly—whispering things like 'it's okay, Inko… I'll take care of it'.

Shinso and I don't move yet though. His breathing is just as calm as it had been earlier, but there's a distinct strain in his shoulders that tells me he's unhappy with something. I hadn't meant to get him into trouble and probably should have waited to bring up the offending camera once he was gone, but, there isn't much I can do about it now. "I'm sorry," I state truthfully.

He waves off my concern though and somewhat awkwardly touches my shoulder, giving me a comforting smile. "Don't worry about me, Izuku; Dad isn't going to chew me out for something like this. He's more of the absentee type of parent that lets me handle my own affairs unless I really screw up."

Shinso pauses for a moment then and flickers his eyes down to the camera before shifting them to where Inko had been standing. "I am concerned that I made things harder for you though."

Unfortunately, no matter when this had been brought up, the result would have likely been the same. Inko will up her overbearing 'protectiveness' even more and will dogmatically believe Shinso convinced me I shouldn't be supervised so closely no matter what I say. "It's okay; dad is good at calming her down."

Shinso relaxes some from my reassurance and chuckles as he goes to collect his homework. "Yeah, Mr. Tsukauchi does seem to have a way with people. The great 'Erasurehead' could probably take a few notes from him."

It's hard to describe the emotions I feel blossoming in my chest as I watch him text his dad and pack up his things—likely for the last time if my assessment of my 'mom' is correct. Shinso has been the only person who, albeit unintentionally, tempered Inko's obsession with spending time with me, but it's more than that.

As unacceptable as it is, I think I'll miss him…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Routine is something I know very well; it's something I'm usually comfortable with since it has been my life for nearly a decade. I suppose that after my first day at school, things fell into a routine of sorts. I get up, go to school, come home, exercise, study, and then go to bed so that I can do it again the next day. It's almost a mirror image of my life with Tomura but somehow here it's monotonous in a bad way, restrictive, and suffocating.

Since 'The Nanny Cam Incident', Shinso hasn't been allowed over just as I predicted. Inko might have been shocked into silence at first, but the moment Aizawa showed up to collect his son later that night, she had plenty to say. I somewhat wonder if he and Naomasa are friends anymore or could even function as colleagues since Inko suggested that Shinso had told me just to stir up trouble.

I did attempt to ask Inko to remove the wretched object from my room the following morning, but she outright refused and tried to use my safety as an excuse for her controlling behavior. Apparently, it's there just in case someone tries to sneak in… Which is annoyingly accurate since that's the very reason I don't want it there.

With how things are currently going, I don't know how I'll ever be able to go to UA and complete my mission. Maybe if I had someone to 'protect' me, then Inko wouldn't hover so much. The clear option is Bakugo since he has a powerful quirk and a fairly vicious disposition… not to mention his continued attention towards me.

He hasn't broken Inko's command about interacting with me, but he watches me almost constantly, only averting his eyes when I start to turn my gaze in his direction; I think with a little push he'd be willing to ignore her threats.

I've not defied a direct order in years out of fear of being a bad pet, but I steal my nerves to do so now; Inko isn't Tomura and I don't care if I displease her. Despite telling myself this is necessary to break down Inko's illogical fear of something happening to me though, I can't deny that I feel a tremor of anxiety approaching Bakugo at his locker after classes are let out for the day.

He nearly drops the book he was slipping into his backpack, clearly surprised that I've approached him when I haven't spoken to anyone in the two months I've been at school.

"Uh… H-hey?" he finally mumbles, shuffling on his feet nervously.

"Will you take me somewhere?" I ask, daring to peek up at him through my curls. For whatever reason though, I feel compelled to remind him of the risks of agreeing to my request. "Mom will call dad and he'll put out an amber alert. You could be arrested and will likely have a restraining order on your permanent record."

Despite the loud clatter of lockers slamming and people talking, everything seems silent as I wait for him to respond. His jaw keeps falling slack and then retightening, Adam's apple bobbing beneath his tan skin. Then he nods and I release a small breath I didn't know I'd started holding, relieved.

"Is there anywhere you want to go?" he asks while he grabs a few more books and gets situated.

I shake my head and resist the urge to fidget. Bakugo gives me this look though… it's soft even on his sharp features and makes puts me at ease. I don't understand, but it's almost like he does.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She usually picks you up at 3:40ish, right? How long before she freaks?" he questions as I trail a step behind him through the back parking lot. I check my watch, noting that it just turned 3:41.

"With her behavior since my return, I'd imagine she is already agitated if not frantic."

I can see his smile in my periphery and feel a glimmer of nostalgia. That's certainly a look I remember on his baby-fat covered face; it's one that screams 'I know this is a terrible idea, but it will be fine because I'm awesome'. Why is it that I'm comforted by that narcissistic grin?

It's only a few more minutes before we reach the destination Bakugo picked. I blink at the bright colors of the ice cream shop, finding I can't even remember the taste or texture of the treat. Inko has offered me some but I always refuse; I'm ineffective for Tomura if I'm out of shape. My 'partner in crime', however, is perfectly sculpted and he brought me here, so I reason that a single indulgence won't be so wrong.

"No way," I hear him say, gesturing to where I'd started digging in my pocket for extra lunch money. "I might get in trouble, but your mom is going to freak the fuck out. The least I can do is buy your shit for you."

Unfortunately, that's very true. Once I tell the police that may or may not show up that this was my doing, Bakugo should be more or less off the hook whereas I will have to answer for my disobedience. I nod and let him go pick something out for me.

My phone hasn't stopped vibrating since Inko realized I wasn't coming to my pickup spot, but I'm almost positive she has one of the GPS trackers I've heard so much about, so it's not like she won't be able to find me. I pull it out just long enough to turn the ringer down farther before shoving it back into my pocket.

Bakugo returns soon after, setting down a simple scoop of vanilla and a sundae. The sundae looks REALLY good even though I can't imagine what it tastes like… I doubt I could handle that much sugar all at once. My eyes trail up a little higher to find he's watching me and for whatever reason, my cheeks start to feel warm.

"You eat the same boring ass food every day for lunch, Izuku." He smirks, taking a large scoop of the caramel-hot fudge-whip cream-all the things I'm never supposed to eat-sundae and holding it out to me. "So, I wasn't sure which you'd prefer."

I hesitantly take the utensil, blinking in complete shock the moment I slip the bite into my mouth. It's cold and hot at the same time, sweet with a tang of salt from the nuts sprinkled over the top. This is possibly the best thing I've eaten in my life and I've only had a single spoonful.

"Heh, you always did go for the sugar…" Bakugo chuckles, pushing the bowl in my direction. He takes the plain single dip and I feel almost bad? Maybe? I can't remember what he used to eat… I vaguely remember my tongue burning whenever I'd go to his house, but that's all.

"Tsk…" He continues, apparently reading my thoughts. "Sweets aren't my thing, De—Izuku. I like spicy food, remember? Eat the damn sundae; you deserve it…"

Bakugo's voice seems so forlorn; sometimes there's an edge to it, but mostly it's quiet and reflective. He also almost called me Deku that time before correcting himself and I can't say I'm happy about it. I'd honestly prefer to be called that over my given name since that's what Master and Tomura call me.

"You can call me Deku, Kacchan," I state softly.

The look I receive isn't rage like it would have been if I'd done something so rude as to correct someone at home. It's shame and shock and it causes that same damn ache to return to my sternum. He pushes his spoon around in his treat and swallows, gaze flickering between me and the table.

"Are you sure? I… I used to call you that to h-hurt you…"

"I'm sure… It's what my Masters called me."

_"Shit." _I curse internally, scolding myself for saying the wrong thing again. I've been studying facial expressions so I better understand what is going on around me and if he looked upset before, then he looks absolutely distraught now. I bit my lip to prevent myself from speaking out of turn even though I feel a desperate urge to find out what I messed up. Tomura always told me right away.

Seconds tick away and I swear that each one is an eternity in itself. Less than a minute goes by in total and I'm already at my limit; I open my mouth only to snap it shut right after. Naomasa, my mom, and at least three police cars are pulling into the parking lot. Bakugo follows my gaze after I tense and I hear him snort.

"I know she hates me, but this seems excessive even for your mom…"

"I apologize, Kacchan. For putting you in this position and for causing you distress with my last response." I state, grateful he said something so that I felt comfortable enough to speak. "If you aren't given a restraining order, would you please explain what I did wrong?"

He's frowning, but not angrily… It's like disbelieving confusion. Facial expressions are hard; they can mean so many different things and I'm used to only seeing Tomura's… he has a very limited range of expression and it's easy to follow.

"Izuku!" Inko screeches as she comes flying through the door, Naomasa and several officers hot on her trail. They've got their guns out and I almost can't resist the urge to slam my head on the table; this seems way more extreme than necessary even if they didn't know I just with Bakugo and not some 'villain'. "Oh Gods, why weren't you answering? I thought you were taken again, Izuku! Did Bakugo make you leave with him? Steal your phone?"

"He bought me a sundae," I state with the barest hints of annoyance coloring my tone; it's not enough to be really noticeable though. I somewhat wonder if she heard me at all since my mouth was crushed into her shoulder.

Naomasa is looking around at the terrified expressions on the other customer's faces, eventually landing on our table once more. Bakugo is leaning on his elbow on the table and glaring at the ground while I numbly let Inko drag me from my chair and out the door. The last thing I see before I'm led out of the store entirely is Naomasa gesturing for everyone to lower their weapons.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading the update! I'd love to hear from you about your thoughts on the story as well as how you are doing in general! **

**Follow me on Twitter! Agirl2223**


	10. Chapter 10

**My dudes... 11-12 hour days at work then trying to be a responsible caretaker after I get home 5 days a week is killing me, especially when I get behind and try to catch up on my days off. Fanfiction has, unfortunately, taken a back seat to #Life. **

**I can't tell you how much I appreciate your support and understanding.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What I've Done

Chapter 10

Bakugo sat across from Naomasa at the police station, leaning back in the interrogation chair with his arms crossed. His mother was on one side of him with his father on the other, both looking equally as frustrated with the situation as their son.

"My wife has asked for a restraining order; she doesn't want you within a hundred feet of our son. You terrified her and me today when you coerced Izuku into leaving campus without telling anyone what was going on."

"Tsk." Bakugo scoffed, rolling his eyes from the absurdity. "Deku—"

"Do NOT call Izuku that." Naomasa interrupted, the previously calm expression on his face replaced by a dark scowl. "I'm inclined to give her one since it seems you still can't treat Izuku with the respect he deserves."

Masaru was well aware of his sons' temperament as it came directly from his wife. With him being the only level headed person in their family, it was his job to calm a situation before a small flicker turned into a raging wildfire. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough to stop Katsuki this time. The teen shot up from his chair and slammed his hands on the metal table, leaving burn marks from his quirk while he sneered with malice.

"Oh yeah? You want to talk about fucking respect?" he snapped. "How about respecting the fact that Deku is thirteen years old and doesn't want his mother holding his hand and walking him to first period every day? Or better yet, how about respecting what he wants to do rather than what you two assholes want, huh?"

"Katsuki!" his mother snapped, attempting to stifle his rant without success.

"I bet you haven't even asked him if he wants to hang out with me, have you? How about I elucidate the situation for you, _detective_, since it seems like you've got your head so far up Inko's ass you can't see what's right in front of you. Deku asked me to call him that instead of Izuku; he prefers it over his given name. Before today, I hadn't talked to him at all because your bitch wife threatened me when I tried months ago; **_Deku approached me_** after class and **_asked me_** to take him somewhere—anywhere other than out front where mommy dearest was waiting. And you want to know why I agreed even though I knew you overbearing extras would blow shit way out of proportion? Because he looked desperate for one fucking moment away from the two of you and after all the shit I did to him as a kid, I was going to damn well give it to him."

Everyone in the room was absolutely silent when Katsuki dropped back into his seat, still glaring daggers at Naomasa. The detective was dumbstruck; his quirk was lie detector and he didn't find a single falsity in the blonde's statement. Without another word, he stood and walked out, leaving the police station altogether. Someone would release Katsuki soon since he hadn't actually broken any laws and was a minor…. Right then he really needed to get home.

~0.0~

Naomasa found Inko on the couch with Izuku, holding him close and cooing over him. Though she was mostly whispering, he could pick up phrases like 'you are safe now' and 'Bakugo won't bother you again'. He'd made sure he'd entered quietly so that they wouldn't immediately notice him. It gave him plenty of time to see the near-dead look in Izuku's eyes as he pliantly let Inko pet his head.

"Honey…"

Inko looked up and wiped some of the tears from her cheeks, giving Izuku another squeeze. "I'll be right back, okay my little 'Zuku'? We'll both play hooky tomorrow and stay here all day together watching movies…"

Naomasa felt his stomach drop some when his stepson nodded and continued staring at the floor. It wasn't exactly an abnormal behavior from him, but if he considered Katsuki's claim that Izuku approached him rather than the other way around, it meant something. Izuku had never gone out of his way to speak with him or Inko.

"Inko, sweetheart…" he whispered once she'd come over, already able to see that she was going to ask about the restraining order. "May I speak with Izuku for a minute, please?"

"Why?" she questioned, indignant suspicion flaring on her face. "What did that awful child do to—"

Naomasa rubbed her upper arms comfortingly, cutting her off with a gentle kiss to the forehead. "I just want to ask Izuku some questions; it might be best if you give us some space…"

"N-no! I have to be there. He needs me!" she argued, stepping away from her husband for the very first time. Inko hurried back to the couch and plopped herself down beside Izuku, pulling him back into her embrace.

_"Shit…"_ the detective sighed internally, deciding that it was best just to get this over with. "I'm going to ask you some questions about today with my quirk activated okay? You don't have to answer if you're uncomfortable."

"Okay, dad."

Naomasa licked his suddenly very dry lips and kneeled before them, already feeling Inko's glare boring into his head. "Do you want to be called Deku?" He raised his hand to stop his wife from answering, nodding for Izuku to speak.

"Yes."

"Alright then, Deku… Did you approach Katsuki? Did you ask him to take you somewhere?"

"Yes."

"Why?" he questioned, swallowing thickly since he already knew the answer. Naomasa wondered how it would go over with Inko… She'd probably be crushed. Izuku seemed to be considering his response as well, his eyes barely shifting in her direction.

"Kacchan has a strong quirk and can protect me so you and mom don't have to anymore. He and I could go to UA together…"

Inko looked like she was about to positively blow her top, face blotchy red as she held in whatever storm was brewing inside her. Naomasa, however, was slightly relieved that Izuku had found a better way of alluding to the same thing Katsuki had said. He wanted space.

"Okay, son. How about you go start your homework, okay? I'll call the Bakugo family and see if you and Katsuki can go out and see a movie or something this weekend, our treat."

"Excuse me?" Inko gasped incredulously even as Izuku got up to do as he'd been told. Naomasa braced himself for the fit heading his way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I can still hear them screaming as I look at the wall; it's been almost an hour and a half. My pillow is pressed firmly against my ears but it doesn't drown out the deafening shouts. Even Tomura calmed down faster than this.

I have to close my eyes to keep the near constant burning from turning into tears; now is not the time to give in to unwanted emotions like this. Every once in a while I open them if there is a lull in the argument going on in the living room, hoping that it's over only to be dismayed seconds later.

One of the times, however, I catch sight of a fist rapping on my window. I can't help but frown and trail over, nearly jumping out of my skin when I see Bakugo staring up at me.

He's literally dangling from my window sill, the light paint of the exterior wood singed slightly where he'd latched on. I immediately shove the glass up and step aside, letting him yank himself up and tumble –In perhaps the most graceful way I've ever seen— to the floor.

Bakugo is objectively quite handsome as he lays there catching his breath, his strong chest heaving up and down from exertion. With how fit he is, he must have been dangling there for a while before I noticed… I somewhat wonder how long he would have stayed.

"Jeez, Deku…" he finally sighs as he moves to a sitting position. "I thought my mom and I got in some loud fights…"

I can imagine Bakugo and his mother getting very loud; that's just the type of people they are. Personally, silence is preferable to any noise except Tomura's voice, but I can tolerate him better than this… awful shouting. I can't say that though… It's wrong.

"You alright?" he questions further, making me feel like I need to look in a mirror to see what the hell I'm doing to key him into what I'm thinking.

I nod of course, but he isn't convinced. His red eyes make me feel naked as they narrow and run over me like I'm an open book. He pulls the backpack he'd drug up with him off his shoulders and yanks it open, retrieving a pair of large, over the ear headphones.

"Put these on, Deku. They're noise-canceling so you won't have to listen to this racket; I'll hang out here for a bit until my old hag notices I'm gone."

The moment they're over my ears I almost sag in relief. Though I can still hear some of the louder shouts, the headset does an amazing job of blocking out the rest even without music playing. Bakugo gives me a small smile and pulls out his homework, sitting cross-legged on the floor while I go grab my things to do the same. Even with all my training and complete knowledge of the information, I hadn't been able to focus on the problems until then.

I still don't particularly like being near him, but I assume it's because being around Tomura has ruined any other company I could have. Tomura is the only person I can ever be close to; he's everything to me… But with him unable to visit, Shinso barred from the house, and Bakugo the only person who seems to understand my silence and has the willingness to risk legal trouble to see me, I guess I'm going to have to make due for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's been nearly an hour since Izuku looked up and noticed I was hanging off of his windowsill and he finally seems to be relaxing a little. Loud noises are commonplace in my house, but I get the feeling that Izuku isn't used to it at all... silence probably meant that the bastards holding him prisoner weren't around to hurt him.

I can't help but periodically peer up at him from my homework just to see if he's still okay with my presence, however, and maybe even to convince myself that he really is sitting there in front of me. Every morning I get up feeling sick, wondering if his return had been some twisted dream.

The black headphones I gave him almost blend in with his dark, unruly hair and my chest warms with memories of trying to help him brush it during sleepovers so long ago. He's paler than he was back then, but his cheeks have started regaining their freckled appearance.

Overall, he looks so much like the Izuku I remember from my childhood... but I know more things have changed about him than I could even fathom. I bite my lip at the thought, wishing once more that I could go back and change how I behaved... I'd even switch places with him if it meant atoning for how cruel I was.

"Deku..." I start, motioning with my hand to get his attention. My chest seers with pain the moment he pulls off the headphones and blinks at me; his green eyes are so blank and dead compared to what they were before. "I... I..."

I've gone over what I was going to say to him so many times I've lost count. For years, I practiced a speech in my head so that if I ever got the chance to see him again, I could tell him how sorry I was for how I treated him... So that I could tell him how much he meant to me even though I did everything in my power to pretend otherwise. But now, as I stare into his broken, blank expression, it all seems hollow and maybe even insulting.

"Erm... What school are you going to—after this year, I mean." I finally manage to say, internally scolding myself for giving in to my cowardice; I could at least apologize like I did the first time I saw him again.

It's difficult to identify exactly what Izuku is thinking and feeling in any situation since all of his 'expressions' seem to be minimal and fleeting, but his face is all I've thought about since he went missing... If I'm reading him correctly, my question made him uncomfortable.

"You don't have to tell me!" I add quickly, putting my hands up in surrender. "I just... It's almost time to apply, you know?"

Another several moments pass with nothing more said between us, but Izuku's head tilts slightly to the side like he's deeply considering something. Determination and calculated thought pour into his previously darkened eyes just like earlier today when he approached me at my locker and I swear I see a bit of the old Izuku staring back at me.

"I'm planning on applying to the UA hero course."

Time itself comes to a crashing halt as his words work their way through my suddenly muddled mind. Of all places, UA... the school we both promised each other we would go to as children. More than that though—Izuku still wants to be a hero! "You—" I start, almost breathless. "You really still want to be a hero? I mean... After... Really?!"

Izuku's body tenses slightly and he begins fidgeting, rubbing at his wrist. I can only assume it's because of my impulsive reaction; I have to remember to stay completely calm and quiet around him. "S-sorry, I just... I didn't expect that to still be your dream after..."

"I..." he starts, slowly raising his eyes back up to mine. "I want to change the world. I can't do that unless I go to UA and get into their hero course."

My heart fucking soars with happiness and relief and I find myself smiling more than I have in nearly a decade; it looks like the villains couldn't break him completely after all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Oh, Katsuki... If only you knew! **

**Lol, Leave a review if you want! I love reading them!**


	11. Chapter 11

***Waves* Thanks for not giving up on my stories (and me, lol). **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What I've Done

Chapter 11

Bakugo leaves once it starts getting dark, leaping from my window as if it's totally normal to jump down from the second story of a house. The headphones he let me borrow still hang around my neck, Bakugo having left them with me because 'I needed them more than him'. Part of me wanted to refuse since I hate him and I shouldn't accept things from anyone except Tomura, but I couldn't bring myself to shove them back into his hands.

In fact, as I give in to the urge to peer out my window to watch him leave, I can't help but feel something strange in my stomach; It's almost like the longing I feel when I think of Tomura, but that couldn't be right... Bakugo looks back at me as I contemplate this oddity, flashing another smile as he waves goodbye once more.

I absolutely refuse to return the gesture, however, and instead step back into the shadows of my rapidly darkening room. Bakugo is a bully who hurt me just because he wanted to; I'm simply missing Tomura and projecting my pitiful desires onto the only person near me. I suck in a deep breath to center myself once more, letting my confused emotions go like a good pet as I crawl up onto my bed. It's just in time too, because right afterward, a knock resounds on my door followed by Naomasa's voice asking to come in.

"Okay, dad."

He looks worn out and upset, but he tries to smile as if I'm the one that needs comforting. "Son, I know I said that I'd take you and Katsuki to see a movie this weekend but… well, your mother is still adjusting to certain things."

I blink as he shuffles over to me with heaviness in his steps, dropping to the side of my bed with a coil-squeaking thud. There's an awkward tension in the silence that falls between us, but I have no idea how to make this 'conversation' any easier. It's not as if I'm shocked that Inko won the argument; she's gotten her way every time it's something about me.

"When you were taken," he starts slowly, his voice hesitant and saddened. "I was one of the officers to arrive on the scene and was instructed to sit with Inko while the detectives did their jobs… From the moment I met her, she was stricken with guilt and regret; she blamed herself for your abduction all this time—and still does. In her mind, she failed you in every way before but has been given a second chance. I know she can be overbearing, especially for a young man who needs his own space… but please understand she's only behaving this way because she loves you so much, Deku."

My stomach twists with discomfort as he speaks. For maybe the first time, I'm feeling something other than annoyance and contempt for Inko… It certainly throws me for a loop. "I understand," I mumble out somewhat absently as I try to make sense of my unusual emotions towards her and Bakugo.

Naomasa nods with an empathetic, understanding expression and leaves so that I can get ready for bed. I repress the urge to sigh; I'm so confused but I can't dwell on that—Bakugo was supposed to be my 'protector' so that Inko would be comfortable with the idea of me going to UA high school.

I fall back to my pillow and roll to my side to face the blank wall, trying to focus. What am I going to do?

* * *

A chill runs up my spine and pulls me from my sleep, my room completely dark; I'm immediately on edge since I should at least have minimal light from my alarm clock. Four cold fingers and a clammy palm cover my lips before I can truly react, however, and I relax completely, relief flooding through my previously anxiety-filled limbs.

_"Tomura…"_ I think happily as his hand moves to cup my chin, chapped lips finding their way to my forehead. I can only assume from the total lack of electricity and his presence that he or Master All For One did something to the power system in our neighborhood, the thought making me feel so special.

Of course, that wondrous sensation is soon replaced by dread and guilt; Tomura must know that I haven't been able to make headway convincing Inko to give me space. Despite not being able to see much, I peer up at him for permission to speak, hoping beyond hope that he isn't too displeased with me.

"You can speak, Deku." He declares quietly, his spidering fingers already moving to play with my wild curls like he usually does.

I breathe out quietly to steel my nerves, willing myself to admit my total lack of success. "I know you and Master are going to find a way for me to get into the UA hero course without a quirk, but I haven't been able to convince Inko—"

The grip on my hair tightens painfully and I immediately stop speaking. I'm afraid of what Tomura is going to do to me even though I know I would deserve it since I'm turning out to be such a disappointment. I whimper slightly and tentatively reach out to paw at his hoodie jacket, wordlessly begging to be allowed closer to him. He growls some but loosens his hold on my curls enough for me to move forward. His thin but muscled chest is so comforting when I finally press my face into it, so much so that I almost forget the problem I should have been finding a solution for… Almost.

"Tomura…" I attempt again submissively, body beginning to shake no matter how hard I try to get myself under control. "Inko won't—"

"Master said her behavior is normal." Tomura finally explains, interrupting me again since he knows what I'm going to say; I'm always amazed by the immenseness of his knowledge. "If she doesn't stop being such a pest by the time acceptance letters are mailed out, I'll intervene. Just stick to the plan and apply like I told you to."

Something inside me reels at the declaration and I have to consciously keep myself from shuddering in horror. I don't know if he's saying that he'll hurt Inko or not, but I can't help but hope that isn't his intention. Naomasa wasn't lying when he said she was only behaving this way because she loves me and I know that… I don't want her to suffer because I can't do my job.

"I'll figure something out…" I respond. "You saved me because I'm just like you. I was being bullied by people who should have been my friends and ignored by the people who should have been protecting me. You wanted to keep me safe from that and so you brought me home with you to make me strong like Master did for you… You're the only one who cares for me, Tomura. I won't let you down."

Despite my failures Tomura graciously forgives me and begins cooing, likely pleased that I reaffirmed my loyalty to him without being prompted. His fingers are working their way through my hair again with such affection that I can hardly keep my heavy eyelids open; it's been so long since I was rewarded with his presence.

"When will I see you again, Tomura?" I mumble tiredly, hating that he'll no doubt need to leave soon.

I can feel more than hear the rumble of irritation behind his sternum, but this time I'm relieved it isn't directed at me. "I don't know; that woman makes it so hard for me to even get near this place. Did you know she convinced her new husband to have patrols constantly driving around this whole area?"

My heart drops despite his continued hold on me. I had noticed the large presence of officers in the area, but I'd hoped it wasn't because of me specifically; there's no way Tomura can risk coming here again for some time…

"Go to sleep now, Deku." Tomura orders, pulling away from me. "I'll come back to check on you when I can."

My body follows him as he shifts to get up, desperate loneliness driving me to move without even realizing it. I do stop before I get out of bed completely though, common sense reminding me that disobeying Tomura wouldn't end well. Without another word, he disappears into Kurogiri's void.

* * *

The days and weeks blur together once more as I wait for it to be time for the UA entrance exam. I know I'll have the grades and score well—if not perfect—on the written portion… but the practical will be difficult. Master was able to glean information on what it usually consists of and without a quirk, running around destroying robots seems impossible.

I remember how upset I'd been to learn about this particular part of the application process. Really, I'd just sat in my chair and blinked, but internally… well, Tomura wouldn't have been happy to know that I was 'feeling'.

It's absolutely ridiculous for one of the biggest factors of being accepted to the school centers around destructive capabilities when punching a 'villain' isn't supposed to be the main job of a 'hero'. What if your quirk is like Eraserheads? His power wouldn't be of much help against a robot, but he's one of the best Pro's there is. Sure, he can do that scarf thing— I don't know how yet—but I'm going to assume he didn't have that level of combat skill when he was fourteen years old.

Master and Tomura had discussed it at length and decided it would be best for me to remain quirkless as there would be questions I couldn't possibly answer without giving away their plans if I miraculously showed up with a power after being diagnosed as not having one. But that also means they're trusting me to figure out a way to destroy robots as a normal person while competing with super-humans.

I'm struggling to come up with a solution, however, especially since most of my day is spent attempting—and failing—to find some way to distance myself further from Inko. To her credit, she has been allowing me to walk home after school, but the moment I step through our front door, she latches onto me and can't bring herself to let go until Naomasa somewhat pulls her from my room so that we can all get some sleep.

Bakugo is still a sore spot for her as well. I know Naomasa tried to convince her that us spending time together wouldn't be the end of the world and might actually be good for me since the school has told them I don't speak to anyone… but she can't let go of her prior failure to protect me. In her mind, Bakugo is still the reason I was 'vulnerable enough' to be kidnapped and she can't forgive him for that; she can't forgive herself for blissfully ignoring how he was treating me nearly a decade ago.

After my crude attempt at forcing my 'parents' to back off by coercing Bakugo into taking me off campus, Inko had the school put me in a different class. I still see him of course; it's hard not to when we still attend the same school, but he keeps a fair distance.

Instead, he flashes me a saddened, longing smile and occasionally waves, especially if he sees I'm wearing the headphones he loaned me. At first, I'd just blink and then move on but as we do this routine day after day, I find myself more compelled to return the gesture or even go against Inko's wishes again and approach him.

The only reason I can think of for this rather disturbing impulse is my prolonged distance from Tomura. It's been six months since I began my mission and I've only seen him once for a few minutes… It's hard to keep my emotions in check because he's not here to feel them for me.

That's how I end up trudging down an unfamiliar street and through a tunnel, my phone long since discarded so that Inko can't track it this time. I set my backpack down and crouch low, hiding my face in my knees as I hold them close. It's a long shot I know, but I have to believe that Tomura or Master will know I'm calling out to them…

"Deku."

I shudder from the familiar voice, my eyes almost rolling back when I feel icy fingers in my hair. Tomura yanks me to my feet by my curls but the sting is perfect—it's grounding. "Tomura…" I breathe, almost vibrating to be closer.

He smirks at me and shifts his hand down to the nape of my neck, crushing me into his waiting chest. I suck in breath after breath of his scent, fisting his hoodie like a lifeline. If I didn't know it would displease him, I'd probably cry with happiness.

"That bitch mother of yours is a real piece of work." He mutters with irritation, "Master couldn't risk me coming to your room again since she's always peaking in."

"I know Tomura, I apologize for not—"

"No, you've done what you're supposed to." He interrupts, pulling back so that he can stare into my eyes. "But you won't get into UA if you misbehave frequently… that stunt you pulled with that blonde asshole that used to pick on you was bad enough."

I feel my face drain with color; Tomura looks dissatisfied with the decision I'd made months ago. I open my mouth to explain but let it fall shut once more. I shouldn't try to defend my actions; if he says they are wrong, then they are wrong.

He chuckles at my silence and pets my now freckle covered cheek gently. "I might not punish you if you have a good enough reason, Deku… Tell me what you were thinking."

"Despite our history, Bakugo has the strongest quirk at our middle school, and I determined that Inko's insistence of always monitoring me is due to fear that I'll be taken again. I assumed that if I could get Bakugo to spend time with me, she'd trust that I was safe and give me more space. I thought it would make it easier for you to contact me, Tomura. I was wrong and won't make that mistake again."

He seems to be considering my explanation, no doubt annoyed that I'd spend time with anyone but him even if it's for a very good reason. After what seems like an eternity in limbo, his chapped lips are at my forehead and my eyes flutter closed, body almost falling limp with relief.

"You're such a good boy, Deku…" he whispers against my hair, and I swoon. I needed this; I needed him… This brief meeting has reset my emotional state to where it should be and will give me the strength to keep it there this time. "Now run along… I'm sure those pests you're supposed to call your parents are worried about you."

"Yes, Tomura."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everybody! Guess what? A semi-on-time update for this story! :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What I've Done

Chapter 12

I suck in another breath as Tomura leaves, trying to memorize everything about this moment so that I have something to keep me sane during the storm that is Inko tonight. Tomura is right, of course; I really can't be acting out like this, or I'll never be trusted enough to go to UA. My only hope is that Naomasa will use this act of disobedience as more evidence that I'm desperate for space.

Screams catch my attention in the distance, however, and I blink at smoke rising from a few blocks away. Chaos is certainly not my forte, but I know there must be a hero-villain situation and can't help but jump at the opportunity to analyze in person rather than from a video clip; getting home can wait just a few more minutes.

I power walk over and weasel my way through the crowd. There are heroes everywhere, all of them shouting about how their quirks aren't suited for this fight and they need backup. The surrounding buildings are on fire, concrete and asphalt blown and scattered across the streets and sidewalk and the best the big bad 'heroes' can do is complain about not having the right quirk? I don't even have a quirk and there are things that I could do to at least slow the rampage down.

Honestly, I have absolutely no intention of helping at all. The heroes don't deserve to win and any bystanders injured should learn not to stand so close to a full-on brawl. But then the sludge-like 'villain' twists and my heartbeat ceases entirely.

"Kacchan?" I whisper, realizing that the damage is a result of his quirk. There's terror in his bloodshot eyes and the only part of his face that's showing is dangerously pale. _"He can't breathe!"_

I just… start running, not even realizing that I'd moved until I was past the heroes. With no quirk, my ability to help has to rely on strategy rather than power but with all the training Tomura put me through, formulating and executing a plan in seconds isn't difficult. I hurl my backpack as hard as I can straight towards the monster's eye, figuring that's the only spot that would be remotely sensitive to external damage that weak.

It works and I hear more than see Bakugo sputtering and gasping in air, the slimy villains hold momentarily lessened as it reels back with pain. There isn't much more I can do in terms of attacking, but I'm satisfied even as the goo wraps around me and hauls me into the air as well, figuring that I'll just try to buy time at this point, because *quirkless*.

"You should put him down," I state calmly, keeping my gaze fully focused on his yellow eye. "I know this boy and assure you that I have the more destructive quirk."

"Deku what the fuck—"

Slime covers Bakugo's mouth and I internally sigh, actually happy that he's somewhat suffocating again. Can't he see I'm stalling? "It would be smarter for you to take me instead of him."

"Ha!" the creature laughs at me and I have the most compulsive urge to let my eyebrow twitch in annoyance; I seem to be the butt of everyone's jokes since I left the hideout. "You do huh? Then please explain why you haven't unleashed this 'destructive quirk'."

"If I had, I would have hit Kacchan too and that would have defeated the purpose of trying to save him. Besides, don't you recognize my face? I'm the kid that went missing nine years ago. Why else would I have been taken if it wasn't because of a powerful quirk?"

My throat already feels a little hoarse; that's the most I've talked in years, I think. Bakugo looks absolutely distraught behind his sludge-muzzle and I'm not sure if it's because he thinks the villain will realize I'm lying, or because he thinks it's going to work and that I'm going to be taken in his place.

In any case, I can see the wheels turning in this rather stupid 'villains' head and know I've probably convinced him of my potential as a better captive. Before he makes a decision, however, I hear a deep, booming voice begin shouting 'Detrooooit SMAAASH'.

A rush of suffocating wind hurls past us and I feel my body lurch only to be stopped by a grip on my shirt collar. It's incredibly uncomfortable, my neck bending as far as it will go as the force of his punch continues to shockwave through the area.

I cough and heave almost as badly as Bakugo did earlier when the whirlwind finally ends and there's oxygen to breathe once more. The attack is one I'm used to since Master has incredible physical strength like that, so I was able to stay conscious… Bakugo was not.

He's passed out beside me on the ground with a pained expression, but otherwise, he appears fine. The rest of those useless heroes come running in to 'save us' now and I wish I'd just let myself pass out too. Why of all people, was it All Might that had to show up?

* * *

It's way past when I'm supposed to be home and I'm certain there must be an Amber Alert out by now, but none of the heroes or first responders say anything; They probably haven't had time to check on police updates with the damage this scuffle caused.

Bakugo wakes up not long after we're taken off to the side for medical treatment and I can see he desperately wants to talk to me. Before he gets the chance, however, the pro heroes that _literally did nothing of value_ during the fight seem to think it's their job to tell me how stupid I am for running in as I did… and then they start telling Bakugo that he's brave—they praise him despite the fact he was weak enough to get caught with a quirk like his and then caused mayhem in an attempt to escape.

Despite having just seen Tomura, I feel rage rear up inside me like a monstrous storm. This is not what I am; this is not what I'm supposed to be. I can't let myself give in to my weakness so I abruptly stand and move to get away before I lose control.

"Hey, where are you going?!" I hear one of them shouting after me, but I refuse to acknowledge the question. What are they going to do? Make me stay?

"You're fucking idiots, get the hell out of my way!" Bakugo snaps as he bulldozes past them as well, guilt covering his features. "Don't listen to them, Deku. Those assholes don't know what they're talking about."

My fingers are trembling and jerkily squeezing my backpack straps as I speed up my pace; his words aren't making me calm down. If anything, it's like my hatred for everyone involved is amplified because _I know _the heroes are full of shit and don't need him telling me so out of pity. I saved him. Not the other way around.

"Deku." He calls more firmly, grabbing my uniform sleeve and yanking me to face him. "They. Were. Wrong. I would be dead if you hadn't run in when you did. That slimy bastard would have suffocated me and then used my corpse as his own personal meat-suit. You're a fucking hero—that shit you pulled was brilliant."

He'd held my chin up when he'd spoken, holding my gaze as if to let me see the sincerity behind what I could have assumed where hollow words. The tension in my body unwinds considerably… Not as completely as if Tomura were there, but enough.

I have to take in a few deep breathes to adjust to the rapid outflow of emotion and find I'm exhausted when all I'm left with is a mostly numb feeling. Bakugo takes this an opportunity to hug me again, crushing me against his firm chest just like the first day I started classes.

My stomach, heart, and mind can't seem to agree on what I should be experiencing, each flying in a different direction leaving me confused and strung out, yet strangely content. When he pulls back I almost feel the need to shiver from the sudden loss of warmth, but force myself to outwardly appear neutral.

"Alright… Fuck. Let's get you home, okay? Your mom is going to absolutely lose her shit when she finds out what you were up to." He states and I nod, knowing he's completely right.

"It's not wise for you to follow me, Kacchan. You know how my mom feels about you."

"Ah?" he scoffs, giving me a grin that sends a pulse of warmth straight down my spine. "You almost got your ass killed for me, Deku. The least I can do is walk you to your house…"

I find that I don't want to argue even though he was probably closer to dying than I was and nod that he can escort me home if that's really what he wants to do. We're both quiet after that, but as we walk and everything calms down I find it's comfortable. For reasons I can't explain, his presence is soothing; it's like there's a vague memory of feeling almost affectionate towards him before but I can't quite access it. I try to tell myself it's because he—unlike my parents—usually remains quiet around me, acknowledging that I don't care for noise.

The warmth in my body seizes about fifteen minutes later, however, and I abruptly stop walking to look up. Bakugo gazes at me in confusion before following my line of sight just in time to see a yellow blur falling from the sky shouting 'I Am Here!' loudly enough to shatter what's left of my eardrums. He looks dumbstruck, staring at our childhood idol with awe and maybe even discomfort?

We were swarmed by the media shortly after he handed us over to the medics so I didn't pay too much attention to him, but as All Might's blue eyes flicker between me and Bakugo, I can't help but notice recognition. Do they know each other somehow? Does he know who I am?

It takes a while for someone to speak, but eventually, All Might does. "Young Midoriya, we've not yet had the pleasure of meeting in person, but your father is a dear friend of mine. I was wondering if I could have a word with you… In private."

I'm immediately on edge even though he doesn't appear to be threatening me. Still, this is the 'hero' that very nearly killed my Master and subsequently caused Tomura so much suffering… and me as well. I trusted this man with my life only to find out he was everything wrong with society. He's the villain, not Master All For One. I shake my head and start walking again, too annoyed with the whole afternoon to care about what he might be wanting to speak about. "Kacchan is taking me home."

"W-wait!" he stumbles, putting up his hands as he steps in my path.

All Might clears his throat and runs his eyes almost wearily over Bakugo once more, though this time, Bakugo has his chin tucked down to his chest with what I'm now certain is regret and shame. "I apologize; I didn't realize that you and young Bakugo had reconnected and are friends again. Will you allow me to speak with you if he is allowed to stay?"

I have to think about my answer for a moment. Tomura would certainly never allow me to have 'friends' since all I need is him, but for the sake of my mission, I could probably use it as part of my 'identity'. This time I nod, noting that Bakugo peers up at me and smiles with this sort of hopeful bliss… It confusingly makes my stomach flutter though so I push it from my mind.

"I guess the first thing I should mention is I was one of the first heroes on the scene when you were abducted; that's where I met Tsukauchi the first time. As our friendship progressed, I learned a great deal about you through him and the circumstances that surrounded your disappearance…" he explains.

"Circumstances?" I question lowly, picking up on the renewed distress emanating from Bakugo.

"Your quirklessness…" All Might responds almost sadly. "And why you were alone when the villain kidnapped you."

A lightning rod of understanding strikes through my brain and suddenly I understand what Bakugo was apologizing for on our first day of school; he thinks he's to blame for Tomura taking me. In truth, it was indeed seeing me beat up for being quirkless that caught Tomura's interest… but it was the lack of protection from heroes that made him walk over.

"Master didn't take me because of Kacchan." I state firmly, finding I'm disgusted by the idea that 'heroes' would put the blame on a four-year-old when it was their own negligence that allowed his ego to fester until he became a bully. Had someone—anyone—told him it wasn't okay to treat another person like that, he wouldn't have become so volatile. "Master took me because the adults around didn't care enough to notice my absence."

All Might is taken aback by my rather blunt statement, his face falling with shame while Bakugo's wide, increasingly watery red eyes rocket back up to me. I see his Adam's apple bobbing as he chokes on whatever mixture of emotions comes crashing across his face and it's clear he's just as surprised by my statement as All Might is. Did everyone just assume that I've been blaming Bakugo all this time? Even if I did consider him to be the one responsible, I'd be thanking him… Tomura protected me and made me strong.

"Y-you…" All Might starts, letting out a regretful sigh. "You're absolutely right, young Midoriya. Someone should have stepped in to help you which is why I felt so strongly about speaking with you after watching you today. When I saw this timid, quirkless child who'd been kept and tortured by villains for years selflessly rush in to save a life, it inspired me."

I peer up at him while he speaks, trying to rationalize my spontaneous intervention today. I didn't save Bakugo because I care about him! It had to have been that I wasn't thinking and just ran into a fight because Tomura trained me to 'just do'… Or maybe I was subconsciously planning ahead as he's likely still my best option for convincing Inko that I'll be safe in the UA hero course.

"I, All Might…" I hear, pulling me from my frenzied attempts at explaining away my actions. "… Deem you, Izuku Midoriya, worthy of inheriting my powers."

My eyes snap to his face immediately, certain that I've misheard what he said. I know all about the One For All power and am aware that it is meant to be transferred to a new bearer each generation… but… me? His expression leaves little doubt that his offer wasn't a figment of my imagination and I find myself more and more disoriented from that notion. The world starts to sway around me and it feels like I can't get in any air.

The last thing I remember is Bakugo screaming my name and reaching out to catch me as I fall.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thank you for reading! Leave a review if you want! I love reading them!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back! I'm hoping to get my stories updated again soon so check out the other MHA stories I've been writing if you want! XD the plots are all over the place so there is probably something for everyone!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What I've Done

Chapter 13

I can hear voices arguing when I wake up, confusion filling me as I realize I'm in my bed. _"Oh right…" _I think, soon remembering that All Might had offered to give me his quirk before I apparently passed out. My head is spinning again from the memory, dizzied with the knowledge that I could not only possess a quirk but one that was so powerful it nearly killed Master All For One.

Would Tomura want me to accept it though? That's the real question. I'm sure he watches me whenever he can so it's possible he knows about the offer already, but with how infrequently he is able to see me I might not be able to get his guidance before I have to answer All Might.

I'd certainly be able to get into UA if I had such strength and speed, but if Tomura or Master thought I took All Might's quirk because I was considering betraying them—Something I'd NEVER do—then I'd be locked up in my room for the rest of my life and constantly disapproved of. I can't bear the thought of displeasing Tomura.

"Deku? Hey! What's wrong?"

Blinking I realize that there are tears slipping out of the corners of my eyes; I don't even remember starting to cry. Bakugo is beside me in an instant, his gaze filled with worry and a clear desire to help me in some way.

"All Might and I brought you home after you passed out," he explains quickly. "He and your parents are downstairs discussing what he offered to you… Sort of… Your mom lost her shit the moment she saw you unconscious."

I nod numbly, somewhat wishing it hadn't been offered at all. I've been given some leeway while reassimilating, but most of my life has been completely planned and dictated by Tomura... making decisions myself is almost impossible, especially this time since it revolves around All Might and his quirk.

"All Might gave me a quick rundown of this whole power transfer stuff before we got here… you should do it Deku. We could go to the UA hero course and become Pro's together, just like we talked about when we were kids!"

Bakugo's voice grates at my already fried nerves; I shouldn't need a quirk to attend the UA hero course. I roll to my side because I don't want to see his face anymore, but he simply rounds my bed and crouches in front of me to pester me again. "Deku? What's… Talk to me. Please…"

Why is he even here? It's been literally half a year and Inko hasn't let him come near me; you'd think she'd absolutely hold firm to that when I had to be brought home unconscious after somewhat getting captured by a villain who did intend to hurt me all **_because_** of Bakugo.

I don't know what to say though, so I just keep staring at him. He's actually much closer to my face than he normally is and with my lamp on it's easy to see the contours; Bakugo is arguably more handsome than Tomura is but having ideal proportions doesn't mean everything.

"Deku, hey…" He calls again, this time reaching out to rub my shoulder to get my wavering attention. I don't have my jacket on and the warmth from his palm makes me shiver slightly; it's so different from Tomura's icy fingers.

"I'm not trying to force you into doing something you don't want to or implying that you need some stupid quirk or whatever…. You're fucking amazing how you are now." Bakugo continues, his voice starting to quiver slightly. "I just… it's… You wanted a quirk so badly when we were kids. The last thing I did before you went missing was call you quirkless and hurt you with my power. I was just trying to be supportive this time… I'm sorry."

"Master said I didn't need a quirk to please him, but it's different out here. Everyone expects everyone to have one." I mumble out loud, voicing the thought that makes me believe taking All Might's power is worth potentially pissing off Tomura. "I just want to do the right thing..."

Katsuki grits his teeth and flinches slightly, though I don't know why. It doesn't particularly matter though because just hearing myself go over the facts makes me remember the unfortunate reality of my weak body… I remember that all men are not equal and that I am one of the ones at the bottom.

"I'll do whatever I can to help you get into UA, Deku… whether you end up taking All Might's quirk or not," Bakugo states with fierce determination rising in his downcast eyes. There's another louder shout from downstairs and the sound of approaching footsteps soon after, causing him to look over his shoulder with annoyance. "But I think convincing your mom is going to be difficult…"

* * *

My mind is still reeling from everything that happened earlier in the week. Unsurprisingly, Inko outright refused to even give me the option of accepting All Might's power and then ran both him and Bakugo out of the house.

Truthfully, I'm relieved that I've gotten the opportunity to think things over. I wouldn't have known what to do had I needed to make a decision that night, and honestly, I'm not sure if what I decided on is right... but I think I should seek All Might out and accept even if it goes against Inko's wishes... even if I'm not sure that Tomura won't hate me for doing this.

I try to block out the distress by reminding myself that this may be my only opportunity to truly be strong for him—to be a tool worthy of Tomura's attention. With All Might's power, there would be no one to stand in his or our Master's way anymore; I could even gift the quirk to Tomura once I complete the mission he assigned to me. I'm still not confident that this won't end badly though, so I can't help but feel dread as I neatly sit down at the kitchen table for breakfast, my heart thumping loudly in my ears while I wait to be given permission to speak.

"How'd you sleep, son?" Naomasa asks as he helps Inko set out the plates.

"I want to accept All Might's offer," I reply, bypassing his question so that I don't lose my nerve. "I want to be the next bearer of One For All and I want to go to the UA hero course."

The shattering of glass assaults my senses and I flinch back, completely twisting out of my chair and kneeling before I realize it's just from Inko dropping a dish. It's just a reflexive action at this point... or at least it was up until this moment. Maybe it's because I'm already filled with trepidation or because my 'parents' are looking at me with such horror, but something inside me snaps the moment my knees hit the ground and my heart begins thumping with frenzied anxiety.

"You're safe, Izuku… You're home…" Naomasa soothes, his voice low and calm as if he can sense the growing disquiet I feel.

_"Home..." _The word loops through my thoughts, leaving me with the conjured image of what terrible punishment I'll receive if Tomura takes my actions as some form of betrayal.

"Am I though?" I whisper, more to myself than him. The moment the question unexpectedly passes my lips my brain splits further and conscious thought seems to leave me. It's like my mouth takes on a life of its own... like someone else is speaking for me. I fade in and out to the point that I'm not even sure what I'm saying anymore, just that the words continue to roll off my tongue, leaving it burning like I swallowed fire.

"I'm a powerless invalid and neither of you can do anything impressive either! How am I going to protect myself if I accidentally come across another villain like I did with Kacchan? What am I supposed to do when my Master's come to take me back? They'll hurt me again! I'm going to be hurt again!"

I don't know when my voice started rising but by the time I finish my rant, I'm full-on shouting. It's all I can do to keep myself from hyperventilating, my temple dotting with sweat as I grip my pants so tightly I lose feeling in my fingers. What's happening to me? I'm not afraid of returning home to Tomura. Tomura loves me! He does... We love each other... I want to go back to him... He wouldn't hurt me unless I did something to deserve it. Tomura is the only person that cares.

The sensation of losing control grows even wilder within me despite my increasingly desperate attempts to calm down. Panic begins scraping the back of my skull, clawing divots in my increasingly muddled mind even as I try to remind myself that Tomura doesn't do anything to me unless it's for my own good.

But then I realize there's nothing but silence surrounding me.

It's so still and quiet when my voice dies out that my skin crawls with memories of being locked in my room at the hideout for punishment. Suddenly I'm there—Cold and alone in my ten-by-ten room with nothing but the sound of my own choked sobs. Fear scalds through my veins as my scars seem to reopen and burn with the sickening stench of decaying flesh; Tomura is punishing me and when he's finished, he'll leave me here to suffer alone.

I drop my head to the table and close my eyes, covering my ears to try and block out the memory of my own agony filled shrieks shattering my eardrums. My body shakes and shudders and tears begin to slip past my eyelids no matter how desperately I squeeze them shut. Why is he doing this to me? What did I do wrong?

"Pl-please! I didn't mean it! I'm a good pet… I'm a good pet… I didn't mean it… I'll be a good pet for you…" I whisper pleadingly, doing my best to appease Tomura so that he'll stop... So that my torment will finally end.

A whimper escapes my throat when two sets of arms latch onto me, dragging me out of my own dreamt hell even though I can't seem to completely return to reality either. I'm stuck in a dissociated state of limbo with nothing to ground me in the moment.

I'm lost...

* * *

Naomasa holds me close to him as I shut the door to Izuku's room, likely waiting for me to collapse as I so badly want to. Seeing Izuku fall apart like that… A mother shouldn't ever have to see her child so afraid. "They made him think he was a pet…"

Naomasa pulls me around to face him and then hugs me close, running his hand up and down my back soothingly as I continue to whimper into his chest. I know with his profession he sees some of the worst things that humans are capable of doing to one another, but to know that my baby suffered in such a way is more than I think I can bear sometimes.

"He's strong, Inko." Naomasa coos, leading me back to the living room. "It's going to take time… years even… But Izuku will be okay despite everything he's gone through. Just look at how he rushed in to save—"

"He's a child!" I nearly screech, only quieting my tone so that I don't wake Izuku. "He shouldn't have even considered running into a villain attack like that. What was he thinking! What **_is_** he thinking? He can't go to UA and be a hero! They spend every day fighting villains just like the ones that hurt him and—"

"Inko, sweetheart." Naomasa shushes, taking my frantic mood in stride as he always does. "According to bystanders, Izuku took one look at the villain and then started running; there wasn't time for him to think. He saw someone was being hurt and he didn't hesitate to help. That's just the type of person our son is and I believe we should encourage that nature."

"He's been hurt so much already, Naomasa!" I exclaim once more, doing my best to explain my hesitance. "I don't want him to suffer even one more time if I can prevent it! I can't bring myself to support a profession that puts his life in danger!"

"It's not uncommon for survivors of terrible situations to find purpose in preventing others from enduring the same thing and Izuku has always wanted to be a hero, hasn't he? If the dream to protect and help others wasn't broken after nine years of being a prisoner, then I don't think it's going to… especially not if we truly think about the fact that his body may have moved on its own… Being a hero is just who Izuku is."

"B-but…" I cry, my heart squeezing painfully. "He's m-my…I j-just…"

The very thought of losing Izuku makes my chest hurt so badly that I can't move; the fear of never seeing him again keeps me awake every night until exhaustion finally wins. When he was taken, I considered suicide so many times I became numb to the idea. I only didn't go through with it because I told myself I deserved to spend every day suffering to make up for what I'd done… for what I failed to do before he was taken.

Izuku is my whole world and there isn't a single part of me that doesn't want him to have everything he could ever want or hope for. Yet every time he steps out of our front door I think of the years he didn't come back through it. He talks about going to UA to be a hero but all I can see are the scars villains have given him already…. I remember the vibrant, smiling four-year-old child that I'd pick up at the playground years ago and then can't help but compare him to the repressed, damaged young man that stares straight through me now.

"I know, Inko…" Naomasa sighs as he pulls back to cup my face, kissing my forehead before he looks deep in my eyes. "I know you're afraid and you have every right to be, especially after losing him for so long… But at UA he'd be surrounded by the strongest Pro Hero's in the world; no one would dare try to touch him with them around. And with All Might's quirk, if anyone came near him for any reason outside of the school, he'd be able to defend himself without breaking a sweat."

I whimper even though I agree with everything he's said; it's hard to let go of something again after having lost it. Though it takes all of my willpower, I force myself to nod in agreement; if this is truly what Izuku wants, then I'll do whatever it takes to suppress my fear and support him.

"Call All Might… Tell him I've reconsidered and that Izuku wants to meet with him again…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Eeek... Izuku had a slight breakdown there and then we get a POV from Inko XD This chapter was depressing, but the next chapter will be a little better I think XD**

**Thank you to everyone who reads and comments! I absolutely love reading them and I for real get inspiration from you guys... Also, thank you to people who give me WAY more credit than I deserve XD**

**I honestly had no idea that there was a hero named Serum and that she was Naomasa's sister... LIKE WTF? I came up with that just kind of daydreaming and brainstorming for the story and now I feel like an accidental genius? Maybe Horikoshi and I had some cosmic connection for a minute there!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So, my computer deleted a bunch of files again and I know what you're thinking... 'Why is this bitch so stupid that she doesn't save them to Onedrive or something?' Well, LOL, the simple answer is I tried to, but whatever is causing this glitch causes Onedrive to stop working on my computer and shit just doesn't save I guess...**

**However, I have been writing in a frenzy to make up for it now that I've FINALLY gotten my computer back from GeekSquad again (they promised to replace it if it happens again...). **

**Thank you for your patience and support. I've read the comments everyone has left and honestly, they make me feel so much better about literally everything that's going wrong in my train wreck of a life.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What I've Done

Chapter 14

Even after I stopped being disobedient, I was only allowed outside a handful of times. In fact, during the nine years that I lived with Tomura, the majority of my time was spent underground. I'd grown used to the darkness of the rock-lined, windowless walls and was content with the meager, shadowy yellow light that dimly illuminated my otherwise pitch-black room. It was constant... it was comforting.

Sunlight though... it's different from the artificial glow of a flickering lightbulb, even if it's being mostly blocked by stormy grey clouds. The sky comes in so many different hues and each one sets my teeth on edge; it's as though each shade of light has a different feel to it.

As I quietly slip from Inko's grip and begin my trek to school, I take note of the stormy, overcast sky. It's almost like the air is pale and cold, its melancholy aura only amplifying the tired anxiety I'm consumed with. I can hear the light splatter of rain beginning on the sidewalk, each droplet dripping down my cheeks reminding me of the many tears I've spilled over the years… of the stinging desire to let them fall now.

My pitiful emotions are a weakness that Tomura has forbidden me from giving in to but knowing that only seems to make me more helpless against them. I fight and fight with myself, replaying every lesson I've ever learned in my mind to quell this disgraceful impulse. My body resists my desperate internal plea though, sending waves of nauseating tension into the ever-growing pit in my belly.

I have done many things to displease Tomura, but I'm certain I've never shown him such disrespect as I did yesterday. I hold one of my hands out in front of me and stare, tracing my eyes over every scar with pained remembrance. In truth, it doesn't take much to incur his or Master All For One's wrath so I already know that my actions will result in punishment that I can't even begin to fathom.

I deserve it though, don't I?

Part of me doesn't think so, intensifying the aching dread in my chest until it becomes difficult to breathe. It doesn't matter what I believe… Tomura decides if my actions justify a reprimand and it's doubtful that my insinuations will be overlooked.

All at once though, my path is blocked and the subdued light above me darkens further. I flutter the residual water from my eyelashes now that the rain isn't pouring into my flattened hair, recognizing the shoes. Of course, it's him...

"What the hell, Deku…" Bakugo mumbles softly, his eyes full of concern as I peer up at him. "You've got a damn umbrella in your hand so why aren't you using it?"

Why does he always seem to show up when I'm at my weakest? My bottom lip wobbles before I can stop it, red-rimmed eyes squinting as they swell with tears. I quickly tuck my chin down as far as it will go; the last thing I need right now is for Bakugo to prey on my instability and be cruel because I'm still the crybaby he used to say I was.

"We can share mine," he states, shifting to my side so that he can keep the umbrella above us both while we walk.

My throat spasms; he isn't saying a word about my distress even though I'm certain he saw my whimpering expression... But why not? The question tumbles around in my thought-heavy head as I follow his lead and keep pace.

I can't find an answer even as I flicker my eyes over to him every so often, searching. Just like when I approached him months ago, his face is soft; I don't understand but he does…

* * *

"What is he thinking!" Tomura seethed as he paced back and forth in the bar of his hideout, every stomp of his foot making the warp gate behind the counter flinch slightly. "He's letting All Might train him? He's going to be the next One for All wielder? I'll kill him myself!"

"Tomura Shigaraki…" All For One called calmly, his soothing voice doing little to stifle the younger villains tantrum. "I'm sure Deku is doing as he thinks he must to please you."

"That bastard almost killed you, Master!" Shigaraki barked in return. "His stupid power is what crippled your body and forced us back into hiding! It should be destroyed along with everyone connected to it!"

"Is Deku not still your pet, Tomura?" The Master hummed, knowing that despite Shigaraki's posturing and his admittedly murderous impulses, Midoriya held a soft spot of sorts.

"He won't be for long if he keeps acting like a little pest."

Kurogiri moved to pour a drink as silence overtook the bar, waiting for the inevitable moment where Tomura backtracked and admitted his warped affection for Midoriya. He slid the glass down the slick surface towards his boss and waited for him to sit, relaxing some when Shigaraki dropped onto the stool closest to it.

"Maybe I'll just drag him back here and keep him locked up for another year or two. That'll teach him not to do stupid stuff like this again…" Tomura mumbled angrily, thumbing the beverage as he sulked.

"Deku has not yet broken any rules that he hasn't had to though, has he?" Kurogiri questioned, aiding All For One in swaying Shigaraki's rage towards more controllable levels. "He's allowed people other than you to touch him, but that was to be expected given his need to keep up appearances."

"You heard what he said to those pesky parents of his. You saw how he acted." Shigaraki snapped in response, the glass he'd been holding disintegrating under his palm until its contents had spilled over the counter. "When I get my hands on him—"

"Tomura, calm yourself," All For One interrupted, chuckling when his protégé grumbled and gestured for another glass to be given to him. "Punish Deku if you feel you must and make sure he remembers what happens to those that displease you… but praise him afterward. He's done well despite his unusual outburst... Inko is no longer preventing him from going to UA."

"But Master!" Shigaraki yelped in frustration, doing his best to verbalize how upset he was that _**his**_ Deku wasn't behaving like the good pet he'd been taught to be. "He… he made it seem like _**I'm**_ the bad guy… Like he didn't deserve all those punishments he got for saying and doing stupid things when he knew what would happen."

The elder villain hummed in continued amusement. Tomura had always been so dedicated to pleasing him and intent on destroying the world just as he'd planned to do… but that drive amplified after he brought Izuku Midoriya to their hideout.

_**~Flashback~**_

All For One watched Midoriya squeal his small lungs out, body thrashing against the desk he was pinned to as Tomura used an exposed cigar lighter to burn the child's back repeatedly. They'd been in the middle of a very enthralling discussion, in his opinion, about how heroes were now more concerned with popularity and influence than actual heroism when Midoriya had interrupted to disagree.

His example had been All Might, of course, as it usually was. He'd declared without any hesitation or doubt that All For One's rival was nothing short of a true hero who saved people with a smile on his face because that's what heroes did—he swore that someone as virtuous as that couldn't possibly be putting on a show to gain fame.

Tomura, in turn, had listened to Midoriya's speech with an eerie calmness, though the psychosis in his bloodshot eyes gave away the unrestrained anger festering within him. The moment their prisoner finished, however, the damn broke and Tomura had latched himself onto the boy's arm, dragging him to All For One's desk and slamming him face-first onto it.

"PLEASE, STOP!" Midoriya begged, clawing uselessly at the polished wood. "IT HURTS, TOMURA! PLEASE, I'M SORRY! I'LL BE GOOD, I SWEAR!"

All For One sniggered at the child's desperate pleas when Tomura merely growled and pressed his tool down again, Midoriya's young and sensitive skin sizzling as another guttural scream flew from his raw throat.

"Such a shame…" He hummed when Midoriya finally succumbed to the pain he was in and passed out. "He had been doing so much better recently."

Tomura didn't answer at first, too busy with readjusting his grip on Midoriya so that he could go back to his chair and cuddle him close. He carefully ran his fingers over the boy's blotchy face, mesmerized. "He'll learn; I'll make sure of it."

"I doubt you could have found a more defiant pupil, Tomura. He's been here three years and though he has begun to bend to our will, he's not yet been broken."

"That's what makes him so special, Master!" Tomura explained while he cleaned some of the snot and tears from his pets' cheeks. "Once he sees the truth, he'll be devoted to our cause… to me."

All For One stood and walked over to his protégé, kneeling to look the child over. In the three years they'd kept him, he'd sustained serious injuries for a variety of misbehaviors, but Tomura had yet to use his quirk on him—a rare show of restraint. "You care for Deku a great deal, don't you Tomura?"

"Of course I do," Shigaraki answered hotly. "He's mine and one day he and I are going to rule the world together with you. He won't have to suffer the injustices of heroes like you and I did."

The Master villain hummed again and returned to his desk, considering. It was true that Deku would be a great asset to their organization if he could be fully turned to villainy. He was intelligent, driven, and once his mind was made up, it was almost impossible to change it.

"Take him back to his room, Tomura; we'll continue our discussion with him tomorrow."

**~0.0~**

I wake up face down on my bed and immediately begin to cry again; my back itches and burns so badly that I almost can't stand it. There's shifting beside me though and I immediately stop moving, holding my breath as paralyzing fear consumes me.

"What you said was stupid, Deku. Haven't we given you enough proof about heroes for you to understand that they're what's wrong with society?"

I don't answer at first. Maybe there are a lot of heroes that are bad—like Endeavor—but All Might isn't one of them; he's a true hero. I feel the hand in my hair begin twitching though and know I'm about to be punished, panic rising within me.

"You have!" I squeak loudly, forcing my body to move despite how much it hurts. "I'm sorry, Tomura… please forgive me."

I end up laying on his lap, my face pressed into his belly as I hug his legs. His hand returns to my head once I'm settled and I flinch, whimpering with fearful anticipation. It's all I can do to not give in to the urge to start wailing again, but I know how much Tomura hates when I cry.

"Alright Deku, this time…" he grumbles, shifting some to rummage around in his pocket with his free hand.

His grip lessens and he starts petting me, cooing that he's going to make the pain stop. There's a squishing noise and then something cold dripping onto my back, whatever it is immediately giving me relief from the incessant burning.

"There, that's better, isn't it?"

I nod and rub my face into his stomach with gratitude. "Yes, thank you Tomura… I'm sorry I'm such a bad pet…"

"I've been considering that a lot recently… Master says that I'm still too soft on you; If you're going to learn I'm going to have to be more severe with my punishments. Don't worry though, even if I have to use my quirk on you every day, I'll make you strong and obedient. You're going to be perfect.

My heart leaps into my throat and I can't get in any air. I don't know how much longer I can take this.

_**~End Flashback~**_

"Do not despair, Tomura…" All For One ordered gently. "Despite what Deku said, he is still devoted to you. You put so much effort into perfecting him and I don't believe he would truly fail you for anything in this world…"

* * *

Words can't describe how unnerved I am as Naomasa drops me off at Takoba Municipal Beach Park to meet All Might. Inko thankfully didn't come; after giving me a kiss she ran off to her room to sulk I'd assume.

"Alright, Deku," Naomasa hums, using my preferred name since Inko isn't around to hear him. "Just text me when you're ready to come home and I'll head back over."

I nod that I understand and slowly exit the car, my eyes wandering around warily for the man that savagely crushed Master All For One's skull. Tomura hasn't come to see me but I'm certain he knows about how I broke down during my attempt to persuade Inko… He's going to punish me regardless of the action's success.

Simply put, I said awful things and made it seem like I couldn't stand the thought of being with the one person who cares for me above all others; if our positions were reversed, I'd certainly punish my pet for saying what I did.

Then, of course, there's the matter of whether Tomura even approves of my plan or not. He said I was a good pet for trying to manipulate Inko by using Bakugo, but I could tell it irritated him anyway… Accepting All Might's quirk as well as agreeing to be 'trained' by him? I can already feel his decay power causing my skin to decompose.

"Young Midoriya!"

The sound of All Might's boisterous voice makes my gut shift downward with anxious anticipation, but I turn to look up at his monstrous form—only to find a skeleton in its place. My mouth drops open as I take in the hunched, prematurely frail man in front of me. This… This is All Might?

"Ha!" he laughs, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Not what you were expecting?"

I can't even bring myself to nod. My eyes wander over him endlessly, trying to come to terms with the difference in stature. He pulls up his shirt and exposes a devastating wound to his side, scars etched deep in a spidery pattern across his sunken torso.

"Pretty gross right? I got this in a fight about five years back… though I kept it as under-wraps as possible. Among other things, I lost my whole stomach and now I can only keep my hero form going for about fifteen minutes before shifting back to this."

Images flash in my head of the moment I saw Master All For One's mangled body lying on the hospital table. It's not as if I'm truly surprised to find that All Might was gravely injured as well during their fight… but it's entirely different to see the damage in person.

"O-oh…" I fumble, unable to get my brain to form any significant thought. He smiles at me—not the 'I am here!' grin that he so annoyingly wears when he's on duty though; this one is equal parts sad and full of hope.

"That's why I sought you out, Midoriya." He continues, patting the wounded area once he's let his shirt fall back down. "My time as the Symbol of Peace is coming to an end and I need a worthy successor to take this torch and keep it burning brightly for the next generation."

My mouth becomes sticky-dry, gluing itself shut with confused dread. I'm not a hero and I never will be… I gave up that foolish dream a long time ago. But I have to play the part if I'm going to see Tomura's dream succeed.

"What do I do first?" I ask, straightening myself up.

He looks pleased with my determination, gesturing to the mess that surrounds us. "We've got to make sure your body is ready to handle the physical backlash of my quirk! This park used to be..."

I somewhat drown out his explanation of why it is I'm going to be moving garbage around for the next several months. I've been trained in every sense of the word since I was four years old—I'm literally as fit as I can possibly be. But as far as exercise goes I guess it won't be too bad though; it will be nice to do something other than push-ups for a while… and I suppose seeing the beach in its former glory would be cool too.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thank you again for reading! Please leave me your thoughts! I truly love them so, so, so freaking much. **


	15. Chapter 15

**So, yeah... I'm going to try and update all my stories this week... XD I hope you all take a look at them!**

**Thank you for all of your support!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What I've Done

Chapter 15

I was wrong and this is absolute bullshit. I'm currently attempting to move a refrigerator through the sand with an extra 540lbs sitting on top of it. In case it isn't abundantly clear to All Might at this point, I don't have a quirk and there's simply no way I'm going to actually budge this thing.

He has the audacity to laugh at me and tell me that people move these things all the time. Is he stupid or simply that out of touch with the realities of human beings' physical limitations? Normal people need help shuffling things this big around—they don't just up and lift 500+ pounds like a toy. I keep my annoyance to myself, however, as I don't want to give him any reason to revoke his offer to gift me his quirk.

After several more minutes of fruitless struggling, he jumps off and tells me to take a short break, likely because he needs one more than I do. Sure enough, he deflates like a punctured balloon just moments afterward and drops down on his boney ass. I take a few breaths before deciding to lift the machine without him weighing it down, however, I pause when I see Bakugo slowly making his way over.

"Hey, Deku…" he murmurs nervously, his eyes stuck on the ground. "Your, uh… Your mom called and asked if I'd come down here to um… She's still worried and shit, so…"

I frown slightly, tilting my head as I try to understand what he seems to be incapable of telling me. Bakugo seemed fine a few days ago when he found me walking to school in the rain like a lost puppy; whatever it is Inko wants him to do has clearly made him feel uncomfortable.

"What?" I finally question, somewhat impatiently since I really need to get back to furthering Tomura's dreams. "Why does my mom want you here?"

"To keep you safe… or something…" he mumbles even more quietly.

I blink a couple of times before it dawns on me that I'm the one that gave Inko that idea. "I'm surprised she changed her mind… She seemed very against the suggestion before." I respond absently. It's silly to have Bakugo guarding me when I literally have the world's strongest 'hero' around, but oh well, she's never seemed to use common sense anyway.

"Wait, you asked Inko to let me protect you?" he gasps, causing me to look back.

There's such confused excitement on his face that I think he might combust, but I nod anyway and explain my reasoning. "You have a strong quirk that you're adept at using and have a mind suited for reactive combat… plus you seem intent on being near me even after she threatened you. I figured your presence would make her less worried about my safety so that I could go to UA."

An edge of doubt clouds the red of his eyes for a moment before it's washed away with gratitude-filled acceptance. I can already tell that he's going to hug me again before he moves, but I stand still and let it happen; he seems to need periodic physical contact with me before he can function… and I suppose it's not the worst sensation in the world.

"I'll fucking protect you with my life, Deku. I swear it."

My diaphragm stutters almost painfully, especially when I feel how unevenly Bakugo's heart is beating against my chest. I don't have time to dwell on how warmth starts in my cheeks and spreads across my face though because I hear All Might clear the blood from his throat moments later.

We both look back at the straggly pro and Bakugo's eyes bulge out of his head, his mouth gaping like mine did when recognition hits him like a speeding train. Before I even realize it, my lips are curling into a light smile at the sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despite my considerable fitness from all of Tomura's training, I'm still rather small—not weak by any means, but… small. Bakugo isn't of course; he's what our teachers and classmates call a 'natural athlete'.

That notion has always been apparent but never so much as it is now. For as much trash as I can haul around the beach, Bakugo can pick up more. Every day we train, I find myself peering over at him, my eyes catching the way his muscles flex from even the slightest usage.

Bakugo doesn't appear to notice my staring, remaining completely oblivious to the cyclic rut I've fallen into. He strips out of his sweat-soaked shirt mid-way through our training habitually, flustering me further. If the air hadn't already turned chilly from the start of winter, I'm certain my face would be steam constantly.

It's not as if I'm ignorant of the various *reactions* teenage boys experience as they go through puberty, but still... The coiling in my pelvis when I see Bakugo's tan, glistening skin is disgusting. I belong to Tomura in every way and leering at anyone else is unacceptable. There is absolutely no reason for me to be admiring anyone else's form no matter how rampant my hormones are.

**-CRASH-**

My harsh self-scolding is cut short by the unnerving bang of metal crashing to the ground and my heart momentarily stops. Tomura knows. He knows I was having impure thoughts about Bakugo of all people and now I'm going to answer for all of the misdeeds I've committed since leaving the hideout.

My immediate reaction is to drop down on all fours and lower my head with submission, a blank "I'm sorry, Master Tomura", tumbling from my lips even though it has never saved me before. I withdraw into the safety of my mind in preparation for my punishment, my fake world soothing the fear I refuse to admit is there.

_'I'm not hurting?' _I think to myself after a few minutes, knowing from experience that I shouldn't be able to block out everything. It's a gamble, but I allow my senses to reconnect, bringing myself back to reality slowly.

"Fuck, Izuku! Please! Please just say something, anything!"

Bakugo's hands are on my upper arms, squishing them to my sides as he shakes me desperately. His face is frantic and ghostly white, voice almost breaking from fear as he pleads with me to respond.

"K-Kacchan?" I whisper, stumbling over his name from the repressed state of my own nerves. It takes me a moment to remember that I'm not home and that Tomura isn't here with me… I'm alone until I complete my mission.

A wave of solitude crashes into me and sadness isn't far behind, further depressing my already down-swinging mood. It's both surreal and exhausting to bounce between 'worlds' so quickly, especially since the situations causing the shift aren't clear cut anymore.

At home, an unexpected loud noise meant Tomura was angry and I was close enough to him to be an outlet for his rage. The next logical step was to retreat inward, protecting my sanity until it was safe to return to reality once more.

Now though…

"I'm so fucking sorry, Izuku! I swear it was an accident! The stupid pile just fell over and I—I didn't mean to scare you like that! Fuck! I'm such an idiot! Please forgive me, Izuku, I—"

"It's… fine… I'm fine…" I manage to reply, swallowing the sticky dryness in my throat.

His clammy palms slink further up my body, resting on my neck and cheek though I can hardly feel either through my lingering detachment. I watch his lips to help me sort through his garbled voice, trying to understand.

"What's—Izuku, fuck! Come on, tell me what's happening… I don't understand, Izuku, fucking please!"

"Have to leave when Master Tomura punishes me… can't take it…hurts…" I mumble, doing my best to coherently explain my behavior through the misty-haze clouding my thoughts. "Few minutes…"

A chill rushes through my sluggish veins, forcing the warm static away almost instantly; Bakugo is looking at me with an expression so haunting it rocks my core. His skin changes from pale to an almost wet, greenish hue as something close to horrific realization mars his already distorted features. It's not long after that he yanks away from me, tripping over his uncharacteristically clumsy feet as he staggers behind a pile of junk.

The sound of dry-retching bombards my now hypersensitive ears, drawing me from my knees and towards the sound. Bakugo is heaving by the time I wander over, his stomach still lurching uselessly as he coughs up nothing and trembles.

"Kacchan?" I question somewhat worriedly, hesitantly reaching out to flutter my palm over his hunched shoulder. Now I don't understand what's happening… Why did he get so sick all of a sudden?

He keeps the hand nearest me on the ground but reaches across himself with the other to latch onto my fingers, rubbing them between his own as he thumbs a few of the scars he so often stares at. I can't see most of his face since it's covered by his hair, but I can see his teeth clenching together as his nausea finally fades.

"Y-you…" he starts, voice low and shuddering as all of those muscles I'd been feverish over earlier tense and strain. "You don't have to be afraid anymore, Deku. I won't let anyone touch you… I won't let you get hurt even one more fucking time…"

Is that what has him so upset?

I'm tempted to explain that all of my injuries have been of my own doing as I've been fully aware of Tomura's temperament since my first night at the hideout, but I don't. Something, maybe tact or intuition, is telling me that now isn't the time… Kacchan is hurting and I'm the cause.

I settle myself down and lean against the most sturdy part of the heap he'd rushed behind, letting him keep his grip on my hand as he shifts to sit beside me. The warmth from his constantly heated body seeps through the places we're touching and I find myself almost leaning into him as we both calm back down.

But… This isn't right…

The doubt that's always lurking in the shadows of my mind creeps out, reminding me of the saddening truths I couldn't face when I was young and weak. At their core, a person never truly changes… and the boy slowly falling asleep next to me is cruel in the deepest parts of himself.

Bakugo has hurt me before and is going to hurt me again.

Tomura has hurt me before and is going to hurt me again.

They've both left me beaten and bruised in every possible way, but Tomura's abuse is done out of love. Bakugo just liked to see me hurting and I can't forget that; No matter how he behaves now, I can't forget how deeply I hated him before.

I slip my hand out of his grip and quietly get to my feet, deciding to risk upsetting Inko rather than allow Bakugo to walk me home tonight… This is for the best… The part of me that wants to stay is being naïve.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinso continued to chew his food slowly as he watched his father stare at his untouched plate in deep thought. The man had come home from work early and cooked for them—a rare occurrence since he usually ordered take-out or simply let Shinso fend for himself on nights he was out late.

It wasn't as if Aizawa's behavior was so abnormal that Shinso hadn't seen it before, but it had certainly been a while; this level of distraction usually came from the type of case that made even the most seasoned law enforcement officers lose sleep.

Knowing that made him hesitant to pry. After he'd accidentally branded his mother's mangled corpse into his memory, he'd learned that he wasn't ready for some of the realities Pro's dealt with. One day he'd face those atrocities head-on, but… not yet.

Still, he couldn't just leave his dad to suffer alone; he could at least be there for albeit distant support or help Aizawa get his mind off of whatever was upsetting him. "I uh… I have a project deadline coming up; I need to go get some stuff from the store this week so that I can finish it."

The Pro blinked and cleared his throat, nodding his head in acknowledgment as he picked up his chopsticks and poked around his cold food. His tired gaze found its way up to Shinso soon though, eyes troubled as though he weren't really looking at his son… at least, not the healthy young man that sat in front of him.

"What?" Shinso questioned uncomfortably.

The Pro's jaw tightened and fell slack, a defeated breath filtering out of his mouth when his lips unsealed. "I was going through applications today and found one from Izuku Midoriya; he's applying to the UA Hero Course."

Shinso frowned slightly in confusion and popped another wad of rice into his mouth, nodding as he cheeked the unchewed food. "Yeah he said that's what he wanted to do once when I was over at his house; I told him he should go for it."

Aizawa's reaction was to shove his plate forward and rub his face in exasperation. "Why would you do something so irrational, Hitoshi? Someone like him should never be allowed to enroll at UA, especially not in the hero course."

The younger glared back with an immediate, equal intensity, sitting back in his chair with crossed arms and a defiant slouch. "Why the hell not? I didn't think you were such a sectarian; the backward belief that quirkless people are useless is so—"

"Have you learned nothing from watching me work, Hitoshi?" Aizawa snapped, though this time the frustration in his tone was weighted with desperate solemnness. It was enough to make Shinso snap his teeth together, his defensiveness softening from the way his father's usually bloodshot eyes began to grow even redder and glisten.

The elder didn't say anything else for a long time, once more trapped by the thoughts that were haunting him so deeply. He just kept staring at Shinso with a growing torment, like he was imagining the various trauma that painted Midoriya's skin on his precious son.

"You saw some of the scars those villains left on him, but I don't think you fully understand what Midoriya went through, Hitoshi." He finally stated, wiping at his mouth as he pushed his food farther away with a sickened expression.

"I'm not an idiot…" Shinso muttered uncomfortably. "I know he's been hurt badly…"

"Tortured." Aizawa corrected. "They didn't hurt Midoriya, they tortured him. Not for minutes or hours or days or even months, but _nine years_. The doctor overseeing his recovery said that in all likelihood, he didn't go more than a day without suffering some type of injury—and that's just the physical harm we have visual proof of."

The Pro continued even as his son began squirming in his seat. "Now, I'm not suggesting that he can't heal or that he can't do some form of minor hero work in the future… but not at UA and certainly not just a year after escaping a hell that would have driven most people into insanity."

"But why not?" Shinso argued meekly. "He knows better than anyone who's applying what it means to need a hero."

"Understanding the pain and fear a victim feels doesn't make Midoriya qualified to save them from that situation. You're ignoring the reality of what he had to do to survive his own torment—"

Shinso shook his head in disagreement, voice regaining some of its surety as he cut his father off. "I'm not ignoring anything! You said it yourself, he survived a situation that would have completely broken most people and he still wants to help others. If he is determined to be a hero after everything he's been through then why are you so insistent on stopping him from trying?"

"So, you're suggesting I recklessly allow him to pursue this profession while knowing that the numb apathy he wrapped himself in for protection could wear off at any point? Do you expect me to look the other way when the coping mechanisms he held himself together with begin cracking under the strain of unfamiliar stressors? What then? What happens to Midoriya when UA pushes his unstable psyche too far out of his extremely limited comfort zone? No. This honorable but misguided dream isn't rational; he isn't ready."

Another long silence stretched between them as Shinso absorbed the truth of his father's fears and hesitance. A lot of people gave Aizawa hell for being a hard ass and for lacking any semblance of people skills, but there probably wasn't a hero who cared more for the wellbeing of others than his socially stunted dad… even if he did a piss-poor job of showing it most of the time.

In all likelihood, Aizawa was probably correct in his predictions for what would happen if Midoriya was accepted into the UA hero course for the upcoming term, and Shinso knew that… but he wouldn't accept it.

"People aren't rational, dad…" he responded quietly, his tone light as he thought about his interactions with Midoriya. "We don't always conform to what logic says we should. Maybe Izuku falls apart at the seams if he gets into UA, but maybe he doesn't—maybe he becomes the greatest hero in the world."

"And I'd very happily eat my words if he did, but it's irresponsible for me to take that gamble, Hitoshi." Aizawa sighed, realizing that his son wasn't going to budge. "Midoriya is a child that's suffered more than anyone should in an entire lifetime; I can't willfully let him be damaged further just because I hope his trauma won't get the best of him in life-threatening situations."

"He did rush in to save the guy that bullied him when they were kids…" Shinso drawled almost smugly, returning to his plate. "From what I saw on the news clips, he was more level-headed than most Pro's on the scene during the attack."

"You're just like your mother… always an optimistic idealist…" Aizawa grumbled, his voice proud even though it was equal parts disapproving.

The two shared a quiet smile.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thank you for reading the update! Please comment if you want to! I really enjoy reading them :)**


End file.
